Stilettos
by MissFictionJunkieUnknown
Summary: After a troubled childhood Bella finds herself broke and completely out of options with the law barging down her door she's down to her last option stripping at Stilettos What happens when she hooks up with the groom to be while working a bachelor party, and he offers her more than just a one-night stand but it isn't what anyone expected LEMONS Muti Partner Non monogamous fic!
1. Prologue

(Disclaimer: I own nothing just the plot J and this story will

have strong language, strong content. Sexual content(Lemons J) This is only suitable f

or mature audiences, but if you can handle enjoy if you have a problem with these

things my story isn't for you try my rated T J

Thanks now onto the story J)

"Hitting the stage last tonight is our new comer our little slice of heaven but hey the woman likes things backwards its NEVAEH!"

I herd DJ A summon me to the stage my heart sunk and my feet felt permanently glued to the floor. I knocked back a shot of tequila before I even thought about moving.

This was it all the practice and now I had to prove myself worthy, I had to show people I had confidence and I could do this I really had no other choice if it hadn't of been for Karemel, I don't know where I would be after what Charlie did to me.

I can't disappoint her she put her neck out just to get me in here and I couldn't fail her after everything she's done.

Suddenly my white pumps released there grip from the floor and I actually began to walk, out through the curtains the spot light shone bright against my face I tried to calm my nerves hoping the crowd couldn't sense my uneasiness.

The men erupted in loud cheers as I strutted on stage" Yeah that is a slice of heaven alright, just sexy what you got for us Nevaeh?" a man shouted ."Yeah shake that ass Nevaeh!" another one. I looked down I saw stares from men tons of men different shapes and sizes all staring up at me waiting for my next move.

I turned my head to the left signaling DJ A to play my track he flipped it on I couldn't believe me Isabella Marie Swan was hitting the stage at "Stilettos" me a stripper never the career path I would have choose for myself but I was 18 no money no where to go and no money for collage I had to do what I had to do to take care of Bella, and Nevaeh was my last hope.

I clutched onto the pole and began the routine I had been practicing for weeks.

A/N: So what you guys think Stripperella? Lol So you think I should continue ? Review tell me what you think a simple yes or no, or even where you think the story is heading or where you would like it to go hope to hear from you guys a lot of you stay silent hope you speak up thanks for reading ~MissFJU~


	2. Unanswered Prayers

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews and alerts I've been getting means a lot keep reviewing and I will keep updating xD I have a music play list for this story on my page check it out I will later on have pictures and things on my wix page for this story as well so keep checking that. Well enough said here's the next installment, and I'm sorry for this yall but yall had not know :[ Don't hate me

3 months Earlier

**I was upstairs staring at my ceiling praying September 17th**** would hurry up and come so I could finally leave and be free of the hell that consumed me. **

**I herd foot steps coming up the stairs maybe he would just leave me alone if I pretended I was asleep, I turned onto my side and closed my eyes. I herd the door creek open and the foot steps get closer approaching my bed. **_**Please God just let him turn around, **_**I prayed but unfortunately God didn't seem to hear it. **

**I felt the covers slide back and the weight of another body fill my bed. His hand stroked my hair and the side of my face as he kissed my shoulder. **

"**Bella wake up" he whispered, I could smell the alcohol on his breath**

**He started pressing my hips against him trying to grind on me whispering things in my ear trying to wake me out of my fake sleep, but I wasn't budging. He got agitated at his failed attempts, the suddel approach wasn't working. **

**I herd the buckle on his pants start to unlock, **_**Please God please not again**_** I begged but once again prayer unanswered. I felt the hardness of his shaft poke against the back of my thighs, Water threatened to escape my eyes How could he do this to me over and over again doesn't he get this is wrong. **

**I couldn't hold it a silent tear fell out the corner of my left eyes and rolled softly down my cheek good thing it was dark. wouldn't of mattered though tears wouldn't stop him they never did. **

**He pressed the tip of his cock against my sex, I herd him groan a little I knew there was probably no use but in a last ditch effort I turned to him and spoke. **

"**Can you stop please" I begged**

"**I'm your daughter Charlie you're my father you shouldn't be doing this to me it's wrong" I pleaded**

"**Sssshhh…. Bella it's not wrong it's right I gave you life now you have to make daddy feel good " he demanded, then he tongue kissed me, and went kissing down my neck my collar bone and down my chest. **

**His slimy tongue felt revolting against my body, I felt so dirty and nasty. I laid here in the dark with my father, him kissing my body it didn't get any worse then that. **

"**Please" I whispered one last try, but just like everything else tonight my wishes went unanswered. Charlie pushed his cock through my walls I wanted to scream, but I didn't what would be the use. **

**I just laid there as he abused my body for the umpteenth time you would think I would be numb to it but I'm not every time is like the first, every time my fathers on top of me pumping away I feel just as disgusting as the firs time. **

**This all started when I was eleven after Renee died he said I remind him so much of her and she would be proud of me if I took care of him so he tricked me into giving him oral pleasure, I'll never forget the first time I felt his salty vile fluids run down my throat it burned and I cried out but he didn't care he got up and walked away. **

**And that's when it began when I was twelve it escalated to full blown sex and now I'm seventeen about to be eighteen and I finally can get away from him and never come back. I tried running away before but I had nowhere to go, it was cold and living on the street was to harsh, and since he was the chief of police I got picked up pretty easily and brought back. **

**No one would ever believe what he was doing to me because he was so respected, so I had no choice but to suffer through the pain until I could finally get out. I have no Idea what I'm going to do but I know I'm not staying here I will live in a shelter before I ever come back. **

**I felt one last pump and his juices filled me I wanted to gag. He rolled over and got out my bed and slithered into the night. He got what he wanted and left just like always. I rose to my feet cum seeping down my leg and wondered to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and made the water as hot as I could, I stepped in the scorching water it burned my skin but it felt good. **

**I just wanted to wash the slime, and dirt off me. I wanted to rid myself of the horrific event that just occurred , I wanted to wash Charlie away, but as hard as I tried not to remember those memories are permanently burnt into my scalp. **

**I was in the shower for forty-five minuets my skin was red from the heat and I was pruning before I decided to step out. I slipped my robe on and walked to my room and closed and locked my door **

**I stripped the sheets off my bed and put the new ones on and climbed into bed and just cried my self to sleep wishing three months would hurry up and come. **

**A/N: See I'm sorry you guys, I know horrific right but yall had to know :[ This is probably the worst part of my whole story so bare with me, If you don't completely hate me please review and even if you do please review :[ or you could just review and tell me how much you hate Charlie and what way he should die (Smilez) because for what he did I might just kill him off, so tell me what you guys think if you like and if I should continue thanks for reading**

**~MissFJU~**


	3. Impulsive

**A/N: Yes I'm sorry it won't quit be peaches and rainbows yet but bare with my all good things come to those who wait thank everyone so much who has reviewed means so much to Me I can't thank my fans enough Love you all and onto the next chapter!**

I woke up the next morning showered and threw on some sweats and a tank top and a hoodie I was not in the mood to even attempt to fix myself up.

What's the use anyway no one ever looked at me. I went into the kitchen of course Charlie wasn't there, every morning after he abused my body he would go into work early to avoid me.

He knew he was wrong he couldn't deal with the guilt of looking me in the face the morning after. If you feel so guilty then why do it you sick bastard, I thought.

I just wanted to cry all over again but I held it together I didn't want to go to school with puffy red eyes. I grabbed a granola bar and a minuet maid apple juice and headed out the door.

I got into my old beat up truck that I undoubtedly loved it reflected me and my personality so well, we both been threw the wire, still barely hanging on. I started the engine and slowly pulled off and drove to prison AKA Forks High School I pulled into the parking lot slowly looked around, same boring school, same boring people, nothing ever changed here.

It was like the curse of this town, nothing ever changed at school, home, or in my life it was the same everyday and every night, with the occasional dad slipping into my bed that was the only thing that was at random.

I was so fed up and tired of my life I couldn't wait to graduate and get away from all of this. I walked into the building made it to my locker pulled out my biology book _Fuck_ I thought to myself I forgot to do the homework now Mr. Banner is going to be riding my dick hard, oh well he can suck it today I have too much going on to even deal with him.

Man fuck this I don't even want to be here I thought to myself, if he says something today it might just push me over the edge. I walked to class and sat in my normal seat in the back trying to remain unnoticed, not like anyone ever did notice me, plane Bella Swan never got dressed up, never cared, never talked to anyone, never had a boyfriend, yep that's me and honestly I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks or says about me because they don't know shit about shit.

The class started to pile in, the late bell rang and Mr. Banner closed the door and began class. We started the warm up assignment on the bored then he passed out a packet that was to be completed in class and if not for homework and due next class.

I started the packet breezed threw it fairly quickly this stuff came so easy to me it's ridiculous I shouldn't even be subjected to this torture of high school. I finished my packet within thirty minuets, we still had an hour left so I slid my packet to the side and put my head down to try to catch some must needed rest.

I had just almost reached that point where sleep over took me when I felt a presences standing over me, still half sleep fear over took me.

"Please not again" I begged "Charlie Please"

"Miss Swan are you ill" Mr. Banner asked, I sat up realizing who it was relived but embarrassed at the same time. The expression on his face said he wanted to say something but refrained.

"No Mr. Banner" I said wiping my eyes

"Then why do you feel the need to sleep in my class when you have work to do" he asked with an attitude

"Well maybe because I'm done this second grade packet" I shot back slamming the finished worksheets in his hand, he looked mad that I just played him

"Next time turn it into me before your snooze-fest" he spat

"That reminds me. . . .. . . " he went on

"Everyone take out your homework I'm coming around to collect it" he looked at me "Okay Miss I understand everything and everything is to easy for me Swan where's your perfect homework" he snapped

"You know what Mr. Banner. . . . . . . . " I paused

"Fuck you and that homework, I didn't do the bullshit because I forgot and honestly didn't and don't give a fuck!" I spat, the shocked look on his face was priceless but I was to enraged to care

"You know Isabella instead of sleeping you could of been working on the homework you fail to complete but instead you put your head down and disrespected me and my class I won't tolerate your sleeping and smart remarks, lucky if I don't write you up for cursing get your stuff, and get out my class now" he demanded, I rose to my feet and leaned in real close and spoke

"One I didn't really want to be here in the first place so you sending me out is making my fucking day, Two If I didn't need this class to graduate I'm pretty sure I would of put my hands on you by now and three your toupee is crooked maybe you should fix it before you run into the librarian who your trying so hard to fuck on the low" I snarled as I stomped towards the door leaving an embarrassed Mr. Banner and a rowdy class laughing at the scene that just occurred in front of them.

I slammed the door behind me hearing Mr. Banners failed attempts to calm his class as I walked towards the parking lot I was getting out this hell hole today was just not the day I had to escape to anywhere but here.

I bust through the double doors and made a bee-line to my car, not bothering to look over my shoulder at this point I dare someone try to get in my way of this prison break. I hopped in the truck closed the door with force I couldn't put the key in the ignition quick enough, I peeled out of Forks high leaving it in the dust. I drove for a while with no real destination just driving clearing my mind, I drove until my tank was on E I stopped at a gas station got me a water and some Doritos filled the truck back up and continued my journey to no where.

The whole drive was a blur I was too drowned in my thoughts to even notice where I was going. I shouldn't have been driving in this state especially because I was paying minimal attention. It was a accident waiting to happen, I finally fixed my eyes to look around I had been driving for hours felt like minuets the way my mind was working. I looked up I have driven all the way to Seattle _Shit_ now I'm not going to get back until really dark, not like Charlie gives a fuck I really do what I want. But freaks come out at night and I don't like the risk of being caught in all that. Be for I knew it my little truck was empty again I was deep in Seattle now I decided I'm going to get a room tonight, maybe for the weekend I need a break. I pulled into another gas station and walked inside told the casher twenty-five on four.

"Thank you" I smiled

"So I'm not really from around here do you know any good hotels where I can crash for a night?" I asked him

"No mam not real….Well actually if you wait for my shift to be over you can follow me I'll get you to one" he smiled deviously at me, I was slightly uncomfortable

"Paul your such a pig I'm going to tell your boss your doing this creepy shit again" I female voice came from behind me, I turned around to see a pretty bronze skinned woman, with striking features. She was tall about 5'9 long jet black hair. Plump full lips, deep brown eyes, heart shaped face gorgeous.

"I wasn't doing anything so keep your trap shut" he snapped

"Gimmie this gum and Deer Park for free and consider it all forgotten" she stated

"Fine just get out" he muttered she smiled

"Come on fresh meat get away from doctor evils clutches" she said snatching my arms and pulling me out the store before I could even speak.

"Sorry about him he's such a pervert he tries to get with every pretty face he see's he always is tryna mack on my girls and me"

_then I don't know why he tried to get at me _I thought to myself, I just nodded. I went around my truck to pump the gas

"So I'm Leah" she smiled and extended her hand, I took it

"Bella" I spoke

"So Bella I heard you need to find a hotel?" she questioned

"Yeah for the weekend" I replied

"Well your in luck, this guy I've been fucking this a hotel manager he can get me a free room for as long as I want, I see your in a bit of a dilemma so I want to help"

"Why you don't even know me" I quizzed

"Because I look in your eyes and I just feel like I don't know what your going through but I feel like not to long ago I was where you were at and that you need a friend or just a kind hand so I got you ma don't sweat it. I just got to go get my stuff from my job and we can head over to the hotel to see my boo just let me run cross the street right quick follow me." I watched Leah get into a silver Mercedes Benz F 700 that car was amazing I just followed behind her in my rusty truck feeling so out of place.

We pulled into a packed parking lot, she squeezed into employee parking and let me park behind her blocking her in since we would be leaving together.

I looked up and the name of the club was Stilettos, I looked closer, this was a strip club, this girl was a stripper.

**A/N: So pretty basic chapter nothing to big she's meeting Leah and seeing Stilettos for the first time, So it would be lovely if you guys keep telling me how I'm doing appreciate all the reviews I've been getting its not going unnoticed I got my fans xD The More Review I get yall might get a special treat xD so keep reviewing tell me where your minds at xD So Thanks For all the support ~MissFictionJunkieUknown~**


	4. In Love With One Kind Stripper

**A/N: I'm back sorry keep yall waiting a little long hope you like this chapter as promised it's longer than the last I don't know why this story forever likes short chapters but because I love you guys I tried to make it a little longer. So for my effort you guys should you know click that little review button at the bottom ;] love you guys here you go Enjoy! (Pictures of things from chapters on my wix page)**

Leah got out the car and walked over to my car

"Come on it will be real quick I'll get you a free drink while I'm in the back, I agreed not wanting to sit in a strange parking lot a lot like a psycho.

I exited my car quickly and we walked in the building together I looked around in amazement

I immediately saw a huge purple staircase with at the very bottom a nice shiny pole, lights beaming down to the woman on stage men all around watching her every movement.

The way the beams of light reflected off her body was gorgeous it almost made it look like she was somehow sparkling purple and red it was very nice I looked to the right purple and silvers sparkles went across the ledge off the upper deck. This place was huge, I walked further to the back and to my left was the ladies room and to my right the bar. I chose the right. The bar was so warm and inviting I plopped in the plush red chair my back facing the show, I had no interest in naked bodies, I still couldn't believe I was even here.

She told the man Garrett to get me whatever I wanted.

"What do you want gorgeous" he asked with a smile

"Get me a vodka tonic " I returned the smile

"Damn Lil lady rough night" he quizzed with a raised eyebrow

"More like rough, week, or year, hell lets narrow it down to life" I sighed as he placed my drink in front of me, I picked up the perfectly chilled glass and placed it to my awaiting lips and graciously welcomed the bitter toxin down my throat the burning sensation felt good and the sudden rush of calmness over took me I was finally at ease. I polished off the drink in no time Garrett just stared at me in awe.

"I'm Garrett" was the only thing he could manage to say

"Bella" I replied extending my hand, he graciously excepted

"Want another" he asked pointing to the glass

"God do I, but I probably shouldn't, I need a clear head in unfamiliar surroundings" I stated

"Smart girl" he smirked "If not some guys would try to take advantage of you"

"Hell! A guy already tried and my ass was sober" I chuckled to myself thinking about the psycho gas station man.

"Who" he questioned

"That creepy man from the gas station across the street" I said

"Paul" he said with a harsh tone

"Yep"

"He's such a sleaze I'm not surprised I already had to kick his ass two times before, for harassing the girls" he said enraged I suddenly felt bad from bringing it up

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was a touchy subject" I apologized

"Your fine Lil lady" the tension started to fade away "So what brings you here you with Karmel?" he asked

"Who?" I questioned lost

"Leah" he laughed

"Oh" I blushed embarrassed at my stupidly who else could it be dummy besides the girl you walked in with

"Yeah I'm only in town for the weekend she's about to show me to a good hotel" I answer

"Oh that's cool, what you in town for? Business?" he quizzed, its funny how they all thought I was of age, I wanted so desperately to lie but I decided just not to disclose too much information

"No, for pleasure a needed a mini escape from the hell that is my life so I started driving and ended up here. . . . . . well not exactly here, here but you know what I mean" I laughed

"Yeah" he answered "So where your from exactly"

"Forks"

"Ain't that. . . . . that . . . . . that . . . . . . ummmm small little town a few hours away? He inquired

"That would be it'

"Nice. . . . . . a small town gal" he smiled, I blushed " So miss outer city since your only here for the weekend we should get together you can have some fun and I can show you some places."

I really wasn't up to it he was really nice but I just had too much going on plus I'm a minor and I doubt if he knew that he would want to hang and risk getting arrested for statutory , but before I could decline politely I herd a screeching yell I snapped my head around and I saw Leah had this red headed chick up by the throat.

"Bitch! you thought you where going to steal from me' Leah roared and slammed the girls head against the hard floor.

I looked at Garrett for some kind of help or for him to be as worried as I was, but to my surprise he was still calm cool and collected he just walked over to the phone that was behind the bar and dialed a number. I focused my attention back on the brawl before me, more like an assault considering the bitch wasn't even fighting back.

"You went in my locker and took two hundred dollars of my earned money, and you musta thought I was as dumb as you bitch! and wouldn't notice coke whore!, Blow threw your own cash not mine!" She barked in a fit of rage she climbed on top of the girl and rapped the girls red fiery locks around her left hand and pounded her face in with her right fist.

I was honestly scared for them both, one for the red head because she was getting beat so badly without remorse, and Leah because she can potentially get arrested over this.

The girl tried to shield herself from Leah's intense blows but there was no use, Leah's hits became so violent I swear I herd bones cracking, no one knew what to do so they just watched they did not want to get in Leah's path when she was like that in risk of getting hurt themselves.

Finally a lot of the other woman flooded in and tried to pry Leah off the battered girl.

"Karmel get off Fire now out here showing your ass!" a blond bombshell bellowed pulling Leah off the floor, she rose to her feet and started stomping the fuck out of the red head who I now presume is Fire.

" Bitch! if you ever touch my money it will be your last time touching anything I will split ever last fucking finger right down the middle. " She spat providing one last kick to the ribs and sauntered off into somewhere unknown, I hope she wasn't leaving because then I would have to search and end up at some cheap motel that probably will rip me off.

All late and wrong security and some guy in a well tailored suit who I presume is the owner walked over as some of the girls where helping Fire off the ground and into the back.

The owner was asking questions this one ugly bitch was spilling everything fucking snitch. I felt eyes on me and I looked over and the man who I presume is the owner was staring me dead in the eyes and he licked his lips, I suddenly felt uncomfortable.

I looked away and he turned his attention back to the babbling bitch, I feel a hand on my shoulder I spin around quick to see Leah in a trench coat, sunglasses, and her hair in a ponytail under a hat

"If you still want that room we have to go now" she stated, she didn't have to tell me twice I was so ready to be out of here. I rose to my feet and walked out right behind Leah

"I'm sorry we gotta make a stop first but I will take you I'm not a crazy person despite what you just saw in there.

"It's cool I really don't have anywhere to be so your good" I smiled, she smiled back

"I knew there was a reason I liked you, you just watched me beat the shit out of a hoe and letting me drag you all over the place and I'm a stripper and you aren't judging me either your crazy or a real cool bitch" she said

"I'll take the second one I guess" I laughed, we got in our cars and left the parking lot and drove off into the darkness. Leah was zooming I was struggling to keep up I was about to honk for her to slow down when she whipped her car into a driveway of the most quant little white house and got out and came around to my window.

"Iight I had to ditch my car to buy sometime just in case that little bitch decides to press charges" she stated

"Iight let me drive to the hotel do you mind if we share a room?" she quizzed "it's okay if you do we don't have to I can get two it just makes it easier" she stated

"oh no Leah your doing me this favor it's all up to you I don't mind sharing" I replied

"okay" she smiled, I slid over into the passengers spot and let her take control of the car. It felt good to kinda rest on the ride. The whole ride was silent, there was really not much to say. In about half an hour we pulled into this very nice hotel we walked through the door and it was something straight out of a movie. I looked around and everything was so nice elegant and calm. We walked over to the service desk

"Is Riley here?" Leah asked

"Why? " the ignorant service clerk spat

"Because I need to speak with him" Leah said through clenched teeth I know she was trying extra hard to keep calm today just wasn't her day, so I decided to step in.

"First of all bitch you don't need to be worrying about what we need to see him for , your job is not to be fraternizing with the customers, if you don't get Mr. Biers down here now I swear I will make sure to it the head of your department knows how you are treating customers, that doesn't look good for business if post how bad service is here on my gossip website, so I will see to it bitch you are fired if your not dialing in 5. . . . . 4. . . . . 3 . . . . She quickly snatched up the phone, I smiled in satisfaction Leah just looked at me stunned and then a big grin flashed across her face, glad it could be courtesy of me.

"He will be right down maam" she said in a efficient tone, right bitch do your job.

Riley emerged from the elevator moments later Leah left my side and walked up to him grabbed him by the tie and licked his lips then kissed them, I herd her whisper something as she nibbled on his ear.

She was really working him , I saw his hand slide up the front of her dress, she stopped him and whispered something, he walked over to the now less bitchy clerk and said

"Get these two ladies a room, matter fact two separate rooms your having company tonight" he pointed at Leah she smiled, the clerk tried to refrain from rolling her eyes but I caught a glimpse of it as she turned her back to get the keys. She handed them to Riley he looked at them

"No no no Ms. Tanner little nicer than these" he handed those keys back, she took them and replaced them with different ones

"Ahhh. . . . . . . . Yes these will do thank you Ms. Tanner" She nodded

"Okay sexy go upstairs and get ready make sure your friend is settled and I'll be up in an hour after my shift ends so be ready for me" he winked and walked away.

Me and Leah headed for the elevator once we got in and the door safely shut to enclose us in I burst.

"Girl what you got in your jeans and where can I get some you have that man hook line and sinker.

He even upgraded our rooms and we ain't paying and got us separate ones, he really likes you" I announced

"No Bella he likes my pussy that's a difference" she spoke "He loves how I make him feel, for right now anyway so I'mma milk this as muck as I can" she stated I couldn't knock her she was doing her

"Plus his dick little as shit I need a Mandingo warrior if you know what I'm saying" she held her hand up for a five, I didn't know what she was talking about I know it had to do with so I slapped her five and said "Right!" we laughed our whole way up to the 17th floor, our rooms were right down the hall from each other, thank god sex noises is not what I wanted to hear tonight, or any night for that matter.

I was in room 1705 so my door was first she was 1721 so I slid my passkey in and the door opened. I was in total awe for the second time today first stilettos now with, This is just to much. It had a red and white theme going on.

A thick dark red adorned the walls all the way down to the plush whit carpet underneath my feet. My feet led me through the living room red and white couches took up the space leading me to the huge bay window over looking half of Seattle this was a Dream.

I walked further and my feet hit hard tile I was in the bathroom,, it was nice and big and had an amazing round shower through the bathroom led me to the bedroom the big queen sized bed looked so comfortable I just wanted to crawl on it and get lost in it.

I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off my shoes and laid on my back staring at the ceiling. Leah finally made it back to my room she was exploring it too.

"Oooo this is nice Bella hope you have a good time here, I can't wait to see what mine looks like, be sure to come over tomorrow to check it out we can get breakfast" she buzzed

"Yeah sure I'd like that" I rise to my feet and walked over to her

"Thanks for everything" I said, I can tell already I'm starting to love this girl, she's like the sister I always "Oh girl please you helped me some today to here I'll call it even if you agree to be my friend" she grinned, I blushed she was so sweet I could tell this was going to be one of my best friends ever.

"Of course its me who should be asking you"

"Whatever Bella your amazing too" she pulled me into a warm hug

"I'll see you tomorrow Bells" she chanted on her way out the door

"Tomorrow" I called out after her, I herd the door close I was back to solitude, but it actually felt good today was a long day and this bed was getting me even more addicted it its comfort by the second. One minuet I was thinking about breakfast tomorrow, one minuet drossiness took over and I couldn't hold on anymore and I was out like a like this was the most peaceful nights sleep I had since I was ten.

**A/N: So what you guys think pretty interesting her first strip club experience ;] so what do you think review let me know how I'm doing if you guys like to see something happen or what direction you think I'm going reviewers will get a little teaser for next chapter that will probably be up real soon by the way if you guys want to read some more from me try my other story "Love Ain't always complicated" It's not some sappy love story either it has a lot of drama going on try the first chapter and you don't like it review and tell me why I'm telling you I promise you will love it give it a chance and you won't be disappointed so give it a try, reviewer I might send you a teaser for that too so Review! Review! Review! ;] Love you guys ;] ~MissFictionJunkieUnknow~ **


	5. Thank you Braxton

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back so this is the longest chapter I have ever wrote for this story. I'm thinking I might split it into to parts but yet I'm just as bad as a reader I don't want yall to wait so I guess I might keep it together depending on the word count but anyway I think this chapter is amazing I would love to hear what you guys think so Review and let me know and special for you guys my wix page is back working so the pictures of the club and the outfits mentioned in this chapter are on there Enjoy you guys! **

I woke up and looked over at the alarm clock that was provided for me it was 11:30 a.m. I don't remember the last time I slept this long and peaceful.

I ripped the covers back over my head to get the last few moments of warmth in before I had to get up.

Finally satisfied I pulled back the cover and slide out the bed, I stood up stretching slightly trying to get everything up and moving. I walked in the bathroom brushed my teeth and washed my face. I turned on the shower and then I herd a knock at the door I peeked through the peep hole and saw the bellhop standing there with a medium sized package.

I undid the lock and opened the door

"Good Morning Madam you have a delivery from Room 1721" he handed me the package and a note

"Thank you. . . . . . . Hold on a minuet I got something for you" I went to go get my money

"No payment necessary Madam we do not accept tips" he said politely _What kind of hotel is this_ I thought to myself.

"Well okay than Umm. . . . Thanks?" I said not knowing really what else to say

"I assure you was no problem indeed good day Madam" he said exiting the room closing my door on the way out.

I went back over and locked it and stood there in thought for a moment at how strange that is.

This must be a really high elite hotel not accepting tips how much do they get paid might need to apply, but yet I don't know waiting on people isn't really my thing but maybe if they talking a good price.

_Bella snap out of it you don't even live here and your only seventeen in high school. _I shook my head to rid my brain of the thought, flopped down with the box in the middle of the floor and unwrapped the shiny paper, _feels like Christmas_, I laughed at the thought what has this chick done now.

I opened the lid on the box and saw the most flawless grey bag and boots they were so nice and underneath them a grey sweater and black skinny leg jeans with zippers on the sides.

Everything was very nice but not too flashy see now when I was ten I would have got my hand slapped my mom always scolded me when I opened a present without reading a card first, I smiled at the thought.

I snatched the envelope up and tore it open and pulled out the small note and it read, _I figured you didn't have anything to wear considering you had no bags Here's a little treat from the Louis Vinton outlet courtesy of my Sugar daddy Braxton I put it on his tab ;] enjoy girl it yours see you for breakfast soon! Your New Bestie ;] Leah~ _I closed the note Aawwwhhh she was too sweet I couldn't accept this Loui no way this must have been pricey, but she did say it was on her Sugar daddy's tab so not like it came out of her pocket. Okay just this one time I'll except I kind of had not option.

At the very bottom of the package I found your basic toiletries I carried them to the bathroom that was now steamy from the hot water.

I peeled off my clothes from yesterday and stepped into the shower. It felt absolutely amazing I let the water wash all my troubles away.

Temporarily anyway, I scrubbed my body with the dove products she provided me with and just savored the shower as long as I could.

I finally stepped out after about twenty-five minuets. I grabbed a plush towel from the rack and wrapped it around my body and headed back to the room. I dried off and put on the clothes quickly and examined myself.

How did she even know my size? She got everything perfect and the clothes looked amazing on me, things like this were unknown to me, I never got dolled up sadly I know to Leah this is casual.

I fixed my hair pinning it back from around my face letting my soft curls go down my back.

_If I'm dressed nice mine as well have my hair nice to match right? _I gave myself the once over and was floored, I've never seen myself look this way it almost brought tears to my eyes.

If only my mother had been here to teach me these things and to even just see me in this moment.

I missed her so much, I felt myself about to cry so I just walked away from the mirror and started fixing the bed and things I moved around in the room, cleaning up the gift paper putting my old clothes and shoes back in the box. Didn't want the maids to think I was dirty leaving things everywhere like I know most guest do.

After I finished tidying up I grabbed my new bag with my keys and headed out the door and down the hall. I knocked on Leah's door no answer, knocked harder no answer I started to get worried Riley came up last night and it might have gotten crazy I hope she's okay. I used the spare pass key that he gave us to each others rooms and unlocked her door. I ran straight to the back I saw Leah's thick black hair sprawled over a dozen pillows her mouth open sleeping naked halfway under the covers. I pulled out my phone I couldn't let her miss seeing herself and snapped the shot. I was cracking up at the sight. I walked over to the bed drew my hand back and smacked her hard on her right ass cheek that was exposed

"Oh Fuck yeah daddy harder" she murmured my mouth dropped this freak

"This ain't cha daddy it's yeah bestie now wake up!" I shouted

"Your lucky our friendship is too new for me to smack the curls out your head" she mumbled

"Come on Leah It's twelve thirty now breakfast is over" I stated

"Ughh! Then we will do brunch just let me sleep Riley had me up almost all night" she replied burying her head back into he pillows

"Your ass liked it " I laughed, she flipped me off

"Apparently Daddy was waxing that ass" I was bagging up now

"He was slammin it like wamm!" I sang as a smacked her hard on her right cheek again she jumped this time.

"I'm going to get you bitch!" she shot jumping out the bed chasing me naked around the room, the sight was so funny I wish I had a cam recorder.

Due to me being clumsy I tripped over the edge of the couch and fell.

"Got you now bitch" she laughed

"Please no I'm sorry" I said between giggles

"What's so funny now Bella?" she questioned with a smile

"The fact your still naked" I laughed holding my stomach, she looked down dropped her smile then started laughing with me while helping me off the floor.

"How could you not realize" I asked

"Girl you been stripping as long as me it becomes so natural that being naked is nothing to me anymore."

"Hmm.. . . . . Makes sense" I said

"Well get your naked butt in the shower I'm hungry " I told her

"Yeah me too your ass woke me up and got me running and shit on top of last night I'm starving." she replied, she walked over and turned on the shower

"You look sexy today by the way bitch, I have excellent taste I knew the simple look would work for you. _Me sexy? _I thought to myself _she was probably saying it to be nice don't read to much into it. _

"Thanks, how did you know my size anyway?" I questioned, she stepped in the shower and shouted back to me

"Working in the club you see all different types of bodies and you get good at learning body shape and sizes and which looks best and things like that. I spend more then half my time with girls so I just pick up things" she stated

"Oh" was the only thing I managed to shoot back

"So how did you sleep" she asked

"Ohhh" I moaned

"Like a baby best sleep I've had in a while these beds are heaven" I relished at the thought

"I'm glad" she replied

"So how did things go with Riley?" I quizzed

"Girlllllll!" she buzzed

"Like I told you yesterday Riley honestly isn't that big but something got into him last night, he was IN IT! " she bellowed, I laughed

"He had my feet behind my head and he was pounding it fast" she swooned

"We gotta stop talking about it, it done got me all worked up, he has never been like that before last night, it was something new and I liked it, I might have to make a few more trips back here." she spoke, I just shook my head this woman was a big bowl of crazy so unlike myself.

She was somewhat what I aspired to be, fun. Loving, care free she showed me life could be fun and I don't have to hide.

She finally got out the shower walked in the room naked not a care in the world and began to dry off right in front of me.

"You really just walk around and flaunt your body I can't even imagine being that comfortable" I spoke

"Well I mean it's gorgeous why not?" she asked while putting lotion on, I really had no answer

"For someone as shy as you I'm surprised you okay seeing me naked" she said

"Fore community service hours I had to do for graduation I was the towel girl for the girls swim team so I've seen it all" I laughed

"I was uncomfortable at first but like you said where all girls we got the same thing so it's fine now if you where a guy I would be flushed like crazy" I told her

"Why? It would turn me on if there sexy, I love the way a naked man looks staring back at me as I look at every inch. . . . . ."

"Okay okay! I get it " I interrupted slightly uncomfortable every time she mentioned guys or sex I tried to laugh it off but every time I go back to the only experience I've had and that's this Charlie thinking of him naked isn't something I want, I'm trying to get way from that.

"You nervous Bella?" she smiled

"Just drop it" I told here

"OhmyGod! Your not a virgin are you!" she demanded to know I hesitated

"Ummm. . . . . .No not really I said just leave it alone" I barked

"Oh your probably one of them only once or twice with one guy okay I get you" she said walking to the closet pulling out her clothes to get dressed

"Mmmhmm. . . . . Something like that" I said and went to the living room to escape this conversation.

Twenty minuets later she emerges looking drop dead sexy, she had on a red halter like type shirt that tied in the back, with a black denim mini skirt with black sheer floral pattern net stockings, red and black ankle boots, she had her red and black gorgeous purse in her hand as she walked over to me

"Who's the sexy bitch now?" I asked

"Still you" she replied

"Just now it's both of us" she smiled, she walked to the closet and pulled out this beautiful grey coat looked like it would match my outf. . . . . .

"Here bitch best part for last it's chilly today" she passed the thick denim grey jacket over to me I was in such awe I've never had things or a friend so nice it brought tears to my eyes.

"Awwww don't cry it was nothing I got you chick plus I ain't that nice I got one for myself." she stated pulling out a long red stylish trench coat made of suede material she put it on and reached in the pocket pulled out her Chanel shades slipped then on the top of her head.

"Okay lets go. . . . . . And oh yeah check the pocket" she said as we left the hotel room, I reached down and the cutest pair of grey gloves were in my hand I happily slipped them on

"Thanks bitch" I laughed as I hugged her while we were waiting for the elevator

"No thank Braxton" she laughed and I laughed right along with her

"Guess we got to toast to him later then huh?" I asked

"I guess so" she laughed, the elevator finally dinged we were on our way in laughing not paying attention I bumped into a strong chest

"Oh excuse me" I apologized

"It's okay it's not everyday heaven comes crashing into me" a silk velvet voice replied, I swear wetness just formed in my panties. I looked up and yeah more wetness came my eyes met the most radiant emerald green eyes I've ever seen they captured all my attention. I just stared back at him in silence. Some big buff body builder type dude with huge dimples cleared his throat behind us but the mystery man never broke his gaze

"Bella?" Leah said that was enough for me I finally broke my gaze

"Huh" come on were are holding up the elevator" she smiled

"Oh yeah ummmm. . . . Sorry again" I said just above a whisper

"_ho detto ogni volta che un pezzo di cielo è caduta nel mio giro non è niente di essere dispiaciuto per i dovrebbe essere grato di essere abbellito con una tale bellezza e magari se sono fortunato un giorno mi possa essere abbellito con esso ancora perché e mi piacerebbe prenderlo in un battito cardiaco_" (_**I told you anytime a piece of heaven comes falling in my lap it's nothing to be sorry about i should be thankful to be graced with such beauty and maybe if I'm lucky one day i might be graced with it again because and I'd catch it in a heartbeat**_) he whispered in flawless Italian as he begun to back away

"_Si me coge de nuevo que nunca lo desea, puede dejarte abrazar_"(_**If you catch me again I may never want to leave your embrace**_) I replied I couldn't believe that I was saying this I never flirted with guys he's just bringing something out of me I can't explain

"_Allora per favore cadere ancora per questa volta si può prendere con le mie labbra e non si mai lasciar andare_" _**(Then please fall again so this time I can catch you with my lips and you don't ever have to let go) **_he said winking walking away as the elevators shut to take me and Leah down

"What the fuck was that Miss Hot ass!" she asked smiling

". . . . . . . . " I had nothing to say my mind was still on Mr. Sexy that just left it saddened me I didn't get his name but I will be here all weekend hopefully I will see him again.

"That was so hot what where you both speaking?, what did you both say?, did you get his name?" she bombarded me with question the whole way down, but my mind was to fixed on him

"Bella stop drooling over some dick and tell me what happened" she barked now slightly annoyed with me I decided to answer. I told her everything that was said and how it was said when I was done her jaw was on the floor.

"Damn Bella you were lucky his is sexy as shit the big dude behind him was too I'd fuck both of them," she stated I just shook my head at her

"Shit Bella after your done swing him this way I got to get me some of that!" she boomed, eyes were starting to look this way

"Ssshhh. . . . . I am not going to fuck him" I whispered

"Mmmhmm. . . . . . " she murmured tone thick with sarcasm, I just rolled my eyes

"Bella were going to take I cab back to my house to get my car then we are going to Space Needles for lunch and then to Downtown Seattle for some shopping Braxton always takes me shopping the first of the month he said yesterday he couldn't take me because he had a business trip so I threw a temper tantrum and pretended to be so hurt so he told me I could bring a friend and it's on him too damn do I love that fool that's how I ordered you that stuff last night to be delivered this morning, so I'm not taking no for an answer this isn't up for discussion this whole day is on Braxton and we are chillin" she smiled, knowing this wasn't a negotiation I just followed her outside into the cab as we headed to her house.

"So I'm confused anytime you want or need something he just gives it to you" I asked

"yep pretty much if he's around to give it to me he goes away a lot" she replied

"Okay then why aren't you just with him " I asked puzzled

"For tons of reasons B one, he's married, two he's told old I need someone to keep up, three he nor I are looking for marriage we just enjoy each others company I make him feel young again and show him a good time, and in return he buys me what ever I want if I ask and treats me like a lady, he loves his wife but she's a prude sometimes he just needs to relax and not be stressed from her or work so he comes to be and we both get what we want so see that's why this arrangement is perfect I do what I want and I still have my back up plan for anything extra and between him and Mr. Manger all my bills stay paid and all the money I make at Stilettos goes into the bank I finally got enough for collage I'm starting next semester but if all goes well I will keep it and Braxton will be paying for it" she laughed I was so amazed at her how strong she is and how she managed to get everything she wants, she's a bad bitch. We got to her house picked up her car and went to Space Needles , the ride up so far made my stomach turn I was green by the time we got up there.

"Your table will be ready in ten minuets you are welcome to wait in are rather comfortable seating area to your left or at are delicate bar" the hostess told us

"We will be at the bar" Leah answered for us the woman nodded her head and we made are way over to the bar.

"Leah it's to early to drink" I told her

"I know I just wanted to be in the center of the room so all eyes could be on us and any potential hotties can see us and come over " she replied, great we are in the center everyone can see us. I was dreadfully uncomfortable I like to blend standing out is not me never has been me but you know what. . . . . . Leah's inspired me I'm going to bust out my shell this weekend this will probably be my only chance so I'mma go for it. I sat down at the bar and crossed my legs sexily

"What can I get you mommi" the kind of cute Latino bartender asked me

"Too early for liquor Papi Gimmie a Cranberry and ginger ale " I winked at him

"No problem" he licked his lips, I turned to a smiling Leah

"What?" I asked

"Nothing" she said turning back around to scope out men, the bartender was back with my drink he set it down and told me this one was on the house I smiled an thanked him. I wrapped my lips slowly around the straw and began to sip my drink.

"Si prega di cielo cadono che feci in modo che possa fare bene alla mia promessa e ti cattura con le mie labbra" (_**Please heaven fall off that stool so I can make good on my promise and catch you with my lips**_) a soft voice said in my ear breath tickling the back of my neck sending shivers down my spin, I turned to face him and I was looking back at my green eyed Greek God.

**So what you guys think? Leah's crazy huh? Who loves her? I do lmao :D so tell me what you think her meeting Edward will he be the married man? **

**She's not even a stripping yet ;] so what do you guys think will happen next what do you want to happen ;] I got some ideas but if yours is good maybe I can fit it in there never know Gimmie some feed back I want to hear from yall :D so tell me what you think! thanks for reading will update soon if you review I will try to send teasers out thanks ~MissFictionJunkieUnknow~**


	6. Just Throw it in the Bag

**A/N: So I'm back guys hope I updated quick enough for you guys It would have been up sooner but when I started it the word-processor closed not saving my work so out of anger I refused to resume it that day. Lol had it not been for that you would have been had this chapter and the first time I wrote it, it was better but I didn't have the energy to look back and look up all the Italian so I just settled so the beginning is just okay to me was better know that but enough of my ramble ya'll don't care right just get to the story okay Enjoy! **

"Well Hello to you Sir" I smiled

"If I didn't know any better Id say you were stalking me " I laughed

"I was here first so it would be you who would be stalking me in this equation" he replied, I tilted my face up and brought my face inches away from his our lips seconds away from brushing up against each others

"it's not stalking when the victim likes it anyway" I whispered

"then why did you even accuse me of stalking you in the first place" he hummed

"I said if I didn't know better didn't I?" I raised my eye brow at him he let out a laugh

"Ah! Indeed you did" we both had on sexy smirks just staring back at each other

"Edward" a high pitched voice squealed he cringed then slowly turned away from me the bottoms of our lips brushed and jolt of electricity ran threw just that graze of his touch I wanted to gasp but I contained it but the way his eyes darkened with lust for that second led me to believe he felt it to.

He walked over to her and they had a brief conversation in my opinion a muffled argument, then she interlocked her arm with his, sudden rage shot through my body she was holding onto him something I wished I could it forced me to look away the sight pained me to see.

I felt him looking at me I looked up to his slightly pissed expression but it softened when it met my gaze he gave me a apologetic look as the short pale skinned pixie like woman dragged him off, must be his girlfriend, what a fool I have been to think a man like that is the least bit interested in me of coarse he had a girl he was probably the player type and I was just the newest piece of ass _Bella how could you be so stupid. _I ask myself, he was being dragged away from the bar and towards the elevator when I herd him call

"_Fino al cielo la prossima volta auguriamo che il nostro prossimo incontro è altrettanto piacevole come_" _**(Until next time heaven hope our next meeting is just as pleasant as the last)**_

I blushed he wanted to see me again maybe I was wrong he did say it in front of the angry pixie but in Italian she probably couldn't understand.

I sighed as I watched him exit wishing it was me exiting with him going back to the hotel to burn through those sheets, oh my god did I just say that I been hanging out with Leah to much speaking of her where is she.

I looked around for her she was all over the bartender that served me my drink he was cute and a flirt I just smiled as she slid her phone to him and they exchanged numbers, Leah was too wild.

"Miss your table is ready" the young female hostess informed us

"Thank you" I told her as I grabbed Leah dragging her way from the bartender who winked at us both as we were headed to our table. We got to the table I was starving now, I decided not to mention the encounter to Leah wasn't much to tell anyway.

We both ordered Cesar salads as appetizers to be brought out right away then for main coarse I had the All–Natural Stuffed Breast of Jidori Chicken™ 26

Beecher's Flagship cheese, prosciutto, Butternut squash ravioli, lemon sage reduction, I forgot what Leah had I wasn't really paying attention my mind was a million miles away. The food there was heavenly I'm glad I had agreed to come if I ever come back to Seattle again I defiantly am coming back here. Me and Leah ate and hung out there a little while chatting about her job and what she wanted to take up in collage she tried to ask me some of the same thing I was vague with my responses I didn't want to disclose to much to her just yet.

"So guess what bitch" she asked me ever so politely

"What" I questioned

"Where going out tonight" she smiled excitedly

"Really Leah why?"

"Because your only in town for this weekend you have to live it up and who knows when I will see you again hopefully soon" she put on a small pout, I felt bad this girl had been so gracious to me and I was going to have to leave her hospitality damn I wish I could stay here.

"Okay Leah where are we going, and I will see you again soon after I leave I promise" her smile brightened five times more

"Okay yay! So Garret got us VIP spots at that one very popular new club "La Push"

"I think I herd about that on the news Leah that's a high elite club" I told her shocked

"I know, lets just say Garrett knows some people, and when I dropped that maybe I could get you to come he was all for it" she smiled wickedly

"So now your pimping me out for VIP passes nice Leah" I sarcastically shot

"Be happy lucky I'm not asking for you to hit the corners tonight" she mocked I couldn't help but laugh

"Shut up I hate you" I laughed throwing my napkin at her and getting up

"Love you too bitch" she said as we wondered to the elevator and headed out of Space Needles.

We got to Downtown Seattle in no time Leah had trouble deciding on which store to go in first, it shocked me when she went in the nifty little thrift story in the cut of the avenue called Twilight.

"Hey!. . . . they have some retro sheik things in there that always make my outfits pop". We went in the store and she was right there was some nifty thing in here things I could afford too I was amazed I liked this store.

I spent all I was going to spend and took a seat and waited for Leah to finish, just then she came and sat down next to me still with so many things in her hand.

"Bella why did you stop" she asked confused

"Oh. . . . This is all I'm getting' I told her my one bag in hand

"What! She said pulling me to my feet you better get you but back on them racks and in them bins you barely looked" she scolded me

"Yes I did" I tried to protest

"Bella. . . . " she looked in my eyes

"Lets have a chat" she said made me very nervous

"Bella why do you always feel it's not okay to splurge on yourself" it may be at home you don't have the funds but this is an all expense paid trip what's wrong?" she asked

"I guess I'm not the shopping type" I tried to explain

"Bullshit everyone is the shopping type it's just finding stuff you like" she argued

"I don't know Leah I just. . . . . " I sighed

"Bella look at you see how amazing you look today from what I saw yesterday you don't really dress that fashionably, but look at you today" she pulled me in front of one of there full length mirrors

"You look sexy as shit, not hiding your shape your embracing it, you have a wonderful petite body that guys would go crazy for if they ever got to see it under all your clothing" she turned me to the side

"Look at that ass girl I know a couple guys that would love to get a firm grip on that" she laughed I did to,

"You just got to embrace it and be comfortable in your skin, you have to know you're the shit and live by it." she stated, I nodded my head

"But to feel like that first you got to look like that so this shopping trip is for you to buy what ever you want with tidbits of what I want for you" she laughed

"And when you go back to that small town you're a New Bella, a Bella who takes no shit, one that is THE shit, and no one can touch her, and if a bitch hop crazy I'm one phone call away, come on Bella just do this" I stood there in thought, a new Bella I liked the sound of that I was tired and absolutely hated my life and it was time to do something about it, from this point on I'm no longer shy weak Bella I am bad bitch Bella and I take no prisoners.

"Your right Leah!" I told her an evil smirk spread across my face

"Let's pop some price tags, fuck it we ain't even looking a price tags today" I said excited now

"Damn straight! Lets go!" she grabbed my hand and we went back to the bins and racks and shelves she was right there was so much I missed not digging deeply I was accessorized to the max that's what I mainly got, along with some retro jeans and skirts, that store was fun.

We continued down the Ave, we went in Chanel, Saks, Coach, got me so excellent hand bags, Jimmy Choo, Mark Jacobs, Parda, Gucci, Fendi, of course Loui, those where just the top name designers there was plenty more we went to just cant remember them all, by then end of the day we had made seven trips back and forth to her car my feet where burning along with my arms I just wanted to curl up and go to sleep.

"We have one more stop Bella" she said as we pilled into the car bags and boxes to the ceiling she couldn't even see out the rearview mirror

"I don't think your car nor I can take anymore" I tried to warn

"We have to find something drop dead sexy to wear tonight" she informed me, thinking about where we were going and how I didn't want to look like a fool so a silently agreed with a nod of the head, she squealed pulled off and pulled up to a shop Dolce Vita we walked inside it looked so nice and elegant in there I kind of felt out of place but Leah walked in like she owned this bitch.

"May I help you ladies " the sales woman said, she look like she was having a rough day and she didn't want to be here

"Yeah where are looking for something short, but classy, not sluty, tasteful, but could still be worn to a party, but something unique but not gawdy" Leah told her

"Ah I got just the thing this way ladies" she directed us to this section of the store she showed us a few dresses not interested in what she was showing me I walked off wondering while she talked to Leah.

When my eyes caught something out of the ordinary something I just had to go over and look at. I picked the dress up and looked at it, this was the one I wanted, it took me by surprise because it was pink fuschia actually in my hand I held a fuschia jersey draped mini dress with a zebra-print belt it was stunning a big smile was plastered on my face as I crept into the dressing room to try it on to surprise Leah.

"Bella" I herd her call out

"Hmm. . . . " I muttered not wanting to give up my location

"I think I found the perfect dress" she squealed

"Wait for me outside the dressing room and tell me what you think if its ago we can go focus on yours and if not go looking for both ours again" she laughed

"Okay" was all I said, I herd the room door next to me close, I slid on my dress and zebra open toed sling backs I also picked up to match which reminded me we should probably go for Mani-Pedi's later I gave myself the once over and waited for Leah to signal she was ready.

"Okay Bells I'm coming out" she announced, so I simultaneously released the door at the same exact moment as her I stepped out and looked to my right and Leah looked Flawless, she had on a gold strapless mini dress that look perfect against her smooth russet skin it was simple but classy but not overly dress for the club it was perfect. I finally looked up to meet her gaze she was still staring at me in shock, _oh lord I thought it was nice I probably did a bad job who let me pick out clothes un supervised I _scolded myself

"Bella I don't know what to say. . . . " she stammered

"Your absolutely radiant" I snapped my head up and a big grin passed my face

"Really?" I asked hopeful

"Fuck yeah you look badder then me I'm bout to find me a new dress" she teased

"Oh please don't you look flawless I love you in that I swear you should get that" I told her

"Well you ARE getting that" she told me I laughed,

"Okay so we found them?"

"We found them" we both smiled eagerly making our way over to the register we paid for them and exited the store finally heading back to the hotel where she ordered us a Mani-Pedi on my request and watched a movie and had a quick snack while are nails and toes where drying.

By the time everything was complete it was 9 o clock we didn't want to arrive until late around eleven thirty twelve so we decided to take a one hour nap we wanted to look rested. We got the door man from earlier and a few others to bring all are things up from the car and for them to order me some new luggage and have it delivered immediately.

It was, I laid down for my nap and after five minuets I got it, after and hour give or take a few minuets I got my wake up call from a groggy Leah

"Get up bitch time to get ready" she yawned into the phone

"Yeah yeah I'm up" I spat, not nice after I wake up.

We hung up I made my way to the shower the steamy water was just what I needed to wake me up. I relaxed under the water and scrubbed my body down, washed my hair shaved my legs and got out. I towel dried my hair and left it to naturally dry so It would resume its natural wavy state.

I dried the rest of my body off and went to go get my clothes out the box it was in, I had to dig to find the right one for a minuet, then I just decided to pack my things now leaving one outfit out for the morning and that was it everything else was packed and by the door.

I laughed when I realized I just preformed that whole action naked, I really need to get away from Leah. On the plus side my hair was now dry and my waves fell gently across my face. I lotioned down, my skin felt so smooth after the shave.

Then I slipped on the dress, added my gold dangle earrings, a zebra print bracelet I got from Twilight then grabbed the black Chanel clutch purse and stood in front the mirror and gave myself the once over I looked damn good only thing I was missing was make up there was some in the box I packed it away now but I didn't know how to put it on anyway.

I tidied up the room knowing in the morning I wouldn't feel like it made sure everything that was going was by the door, I turned off the lights and headed to Leah's room.

I used my pass key and let myself in without even knocking, she was in her bathroom in the mirror with her eyelash curler and make up bag and make-up tools everywhere

"Oh hey Bella I'm almost done just got to put the finishing touches on my make -up" she informed me

"That' why I kinda came I was wondering if you could do mine" I looked at her, her smile widened

"Of coarse!" she shouted, she glazed her lips over with lip gloss the and grabbed my hand made me sit on the closed toilet seat and worked her magic on me.

She plucked my eyebrows which hurt a little but hey like they say beauty is pain. She put on some light foundation, barely any just to even out my skin tone, then eyeliner and mascara then she took some eye shadow and told me she was doing what was called the Smokey affect she added some nude lip-gloss to keep it natural and she was done.

I stood up and looked in the mirror almost brought tears to my eyes I looked so beautiful

"Thank you" I squealed pulling her into a bone crushing embrace

"Hey! No crying because I'm not doing it over" she laughed

"Okay okay, lets just go" I told her she slipped on her silver heels and silver and gold accessories grabbed her silver clutch and we headed out the door down the elevator and to "La Push"

**A/N: Sorry if you caught some typos I missed I'm thinking about getting a Beta I'm just confused on how that whole thing works but if your interested hit me up and due to me being dropped on my head explain to me what I have to do lol bless my creative moronic soul huh? :] So what ya'll think is going to happen when she eventually returns, I know I know you guys but she's only seventeen she has to go back for now but as a new Bella. What do you think is going to happen, Next chapter I'm telling you is going to be hands down the best chapter alots going to happen so be ready, Reviews will push that out faster motivate me ;] She will tell Leah the truth next chapter Things get Crazy not to crazy but crazy enough I already got the outline of it right next to me if you Review I will send you some teaser words of what's going to happen and let you wonder what's going to happen, with who and in what order ;] It'll be fun so please Review tell me what you thought of New Bella and who still loves Leah God I do! TC. **

**~MissFictionJunkieUnknown~**


	7. Secrets Unleashed

**A/N: Sorry for the excruciating wait I had so much going I won't even explain I just hope I didn't leave you waiting too long Next chapter I promise will be out sooner I can't give you an exact time but I promise it wont be too long Love you guys thanks all my readers kisses to all my reviewers and hugs to my favorites and alerts when I check my email and see it you guys really make my day Thanks so much and now I present next chapter Enjoy! **

**(Sorry for the double Post I forgot the disclaimer)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights belong to S. Meyer **

We Arrived at Lu Push around quarter to twelve we surpassed the huge line wrapped around the building and walked straight up to the bouncer he smiled as he saw us coming.

"How you to Ladies tonight" he asked

"Fine" Leah replied

"You always look fine Karmel" he winked at Leah, she squinted her eyes to look closer

"Jared?" she questioned

"That's me Baby" he smiled,

"I didn't know you worked here" she said surprised

"Yup and you ladies are welcome anytime" he informed us, I thought to myself damn we didn't even need Garrett's connection to get in yet we did for the VIP passes

"Good to know" she said and kissed him on the cheek

"But we got VIP passes tonight" she told him gave him Garrets name he handed us each a pass and told us up the stairs to the right is the VIP section and we were on our way.

We stepping into the club my eyes widened in shock at how emaculent the scenery was. There was sheer curtains draping from the ceiling glitter splattered throughout, the lighting set to a rosy magenta shade, tables with candles lit on each.

You walk threw further the light goes to purple in the lounge area nice soft plush white couches and chairs were many people where relaxing.

Floral pattern curtains hanging across from the sheer and floral pint combining chairs in the center of the floor. Ice buckets and water glasses all around.

We made or way up the glass stairs to the V.I.P section we walked throw the thick red and gold curtains, red couches laid throughout the room thick glass see threw bar to the left the dim lighting changing it to a misty gold color that reflexes off the paint on the walls, it was amazing.

Immediately we spotted Garrett and he waved us over to where him and his friend where standing we walked over

"Hey Garrett" Leah said kissing him on the cheek

"Hey ladies you look killer you just get here" he asked eyeing me lusciously

"Yep you know I have to arrive fashionably late" she smirked

"That I do" he rolled his eyes

"So Bella I'm glad you could make it out tonight" he told me

"Glad I could come this place is amazing" I replied

"Yeah it's one of my boys clubs if you want later I could give you the private tour" he winked at me I blushed

"It has to be way later because me and Bells are bout to hit the dance floor" she yelled grabbing my arm and dragging me away from a somewhat annoyed Garrett

"Girl you got his nose wide open" she hummed

I just rolled my eyes Garrett was nice but I wasn't interested besides the fact he is too old for me there's only one man on my mind Mr. Green eyes himself every time I close my eyes I see him and my heart flutters and my body reacts in ways I didn't even know possible.

She lead us to the center of the dance floor and Nelly Furtados" Promiscuous Girl" Came threw the speakers that use to be my song before I knew it I was swaying my hips to the beat Leah grabbed my hips from behind and started swaying with me.

I grinded my hips against hers and ran my fingers threw my hair I turned around and faced her we shared a smile, I was so in the moment I felt so sexy no one could tell me a damn thing.

I grabbed Leah's hips and pulled her closer to me and slid down her body. By this time we had a small audience I decided what the hell my last night here I'm going to do what I want, I turned around and bent over throwing my ass right back on Leah, she threw her hands up in the air and moved against me I popped my booty to the beat not having a care in the world.

Leah pulled me up by the hair I whipped around rolling my body and hips facing her she did the same then I arched my back moving nothing but my hips in her direction, Leah dropped it low and was bouncing up and down I dropped next to her on nothing but my knees and started rolling my hips on the floor she soon followed my movements and we were grinding against the floor as the music faded to the background.

When the song ended we rose to are feet people were applauding and hooting me and Leah giggled all the way to the bar

"Girl where you get those moves?" she questioned

"I don't know I just let go and just had some fun and saw where it lead me" I smiled

"Well it lead you to a hell of a good place you put half the bitches in here to same and gave me a run for my money I knew that ass was good for more than just sitting there lookin good" she laughed and poked my booty I smacked her hand away we laughed as we ordered our drinks. Two Appeltini's on Braxton's tab of course. We sipped our drinks and scanned the club

"This place is packed tonight" I spoke over the music

"Yeah I'm bout to find I new boy toy for the night maybe the week" she winked at me

"Girl What about Riley?" I asked confused at the fact she was just getting it in with him

"Yeah he did put in pretty good work last night but that's a rare event I need someone to beat it up on the regular throwing it down in the sheets I ain't got time for Riley's fifty fifty chance ass" she giggled I laugh right along with her. We had about two more Appletini's and the drinks where defiantly flowing I was starting to feel really good.

"Hey how you lovely ladies doing tonight" a soft but firm voice spoke from behind us, me and Leah turned around and this tall medium built guy was staring us down

"Hellllllllllo to you too Sir" Leah smirked at him he winked back then he faced me

" I can tell you and your friend are having a good time over here but her beauty could keep me away no longer" he spoke I smiled

"Oh is that so?" I knowingly asked

"Yes Maim"

"Well your over her so now what" I questioned

"If you would be so kind as to let me steal her away from you just for one dance" he asked he was adorable

"Hmmm…. Should I" I teased looked over at Leah her smile just as wide

"Would be greatly appreciated" he added throwing in a killer smile I could no longer refuse

"It couldn't hurt just Mr….." I waited for his name

"Embry"

"aahhhh Embry, well I'm running to the little girls room after one song maybe two if I'm feeling generous you better have her butt on this stool do you hear me" I asked in a playfully serious tone

"Wouldn't have it any other way" he told me, he guided Leah to the dance floor them Appletini's really ran right threw me so I pushed my way trough the club desperately searching for the washroom to relive my irritated bladder finally finding it towards the back of the club I rushed in thank god for small favors no line.

Hell no one could probably find it. I went in and handled my business I walked out and turned right just to crash into someone's chest. _please be green eyes it's been to long since are last encounter I just want to see him. To hear is soft velvet voice again. _I look up and sighed heavily it was nobody but Garrett.

"You going to run from me all night honey bee" he asked me

"I'm not running" I laughed

"it's okay I like the chase" he said eyeing me it was staring to make me feel uncomfortable

"This isn't a chase" I laughed and tried to brush past him he blocked me path my heart rate suddenly sped up I was getting nervous Garrett was a pretty big man

"Come on Bella you came here in the sexy dress smelling nice to come hang with me and we haven't been doing any hanging" he spoke seriously

"Oh I'm sorry we can chill in VIP with Leah I will go get her" I said trying to brush past him again, once again I failed he blocked my way again

"Garrett please move" I tried to put base in my voice but it was no use.

"How bout we chill back here just me and you" he pushed me back deeper into the back of the club

"Garrett I gotta get back Leah is waiting for me I…." I tried to tell him but he just grabbed a hold of my body clung to me feverously and got a firm grip on my ass

"Garrett please stop" I begged

"Come on Bella we both know you want it you came here teasing me today just give into your body" he said pushed me against the wall trying to kiss me I attempted to brake free,_ why do I find myself in these situations _

"Garrett stop I don't want this" I told him

"It's the alcohol you don't know what you want it's okay you will like it once I start big daddy will take care of you" he said kissing my neck, that just brought back images of Charlie and how similar this situation was I was on the brink of tears I just wanted it to stop

"Please please oh please god stop" he begged he ignored my plea's

I closed my eyes and continued to plead even though it was doing no good then I felt it stop I was to scared that it was only for a moment and when I opened my eyes it would continue so my eyes stayed shut for a few more moments.

When he didn't continue I thought maybe he got the hint I opened my eyes and was floored. Green Eyes had Garrett by the throat in the air Garrett was turning blue by now the big bulky dude that was with him in the elevator was standing behind him with I look of pure disgust on his face almost matching the pure hatred of green eyes.

Garrett had lost consciousness by now but he was still alive I think that move was called the sleeper or something. Green eyes dropped him to the floor and instantly ran over to me, I cringed at the contact at first. He jumped back

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you are you okay" he asked with a concerned look on his face, I looked from him to the floor where Garrets limp body laid

"I am now" I managed to spit out

"You sure" he asked inching closer to me with saddened eyes

"Yeah I will be okay thanks to you" I stepped closer and couldn't help it I flung myself into his arms and broke down

"I…don't Nuh uh uh oh wa wah woul ahuh happened eff yall hahdent of sho oh wad up" I sobbed into his chest he rubbed small circles on my back until I calmed down. When I finally did get myself together I was so embarrassed I broke down in front of a total stranger, two in fact.

"you hear alone?" green eyes asked

"No I'm here with Leah the girl you saw me with in the elevator the other day, oh god she's probably wondering what happened to me I got to go find her" I told them I was just about to walk away when I felt a genital tug on my wrist

"How about we let Emmett here go find her for us while Me and you get some much needed air Em will take her to are private lounge for the night we will meet them down there " he suggested I was feeling hot and confined right now so I agreed he led me out the private entrance I'm guessing he came in.

When the fresh air hit my face I felt so relived everything felt a tad better I wasn't so panicked. I inhaled as much air was I could like it would be the last breath I would have for twenty years and released it slowly it felt so good.

We stood out back in silence me lost in thought him I don't know I was too consumed to even know what he was doing. After five minuets I finally spoke

"Thank you" I said softly

"Please don't thank me that was not a favor it was serious saving you was something I'm glad I was there to do no thanks necessary for real" he said to me, I was so taken back by he words I didn't know what to say so I said nothing we stood there in a calm silence again.

"Plus it's not much of a favor when you really like the girl and you would do anything to keep her safe" he whispered, I snapped my head around to look at him and was staring back into his glowing green orbs and saw all the seriousness in them. I gazed back then laughed and shook my head

"Yeah right Edward Someone as perfect as you with a girl like me would never work beside you can have any girl you want why waste your time slumming it" I said turning my back to him clutching my arms at my sides he came behind me and put his hand on the small of my back he leaned down to say something I felt his warm breath on my neck it sent chills down my spin along with the electric shock from the feel of his hand on my lower back.

"But I don't want any other girl I want you" he whispered a turned around

"But why me!" I demanded to know

'Because when I first saw you, you took my breath away" he continued

"your soft mahogany waves flowing down your back, your smooth pure ivory skin so white and soft like wings from and angles back you are truly heaven and I have been mesmerized ever since I laid eyes on you." he explain voice thick with emotion I couldn't believe what I was hearing no one had every said anything like that to me or about me before. It was giving me mixed emotions I wasn't sure what I felt for this guy that I just met.

"please heaven what is your name?" he begged to know I couldn't deny him I could leave him with at least that.

"Isabella…. Bella actually" I answered

"Even more perfect it fits you because you my dear are a beauty indeed" he replied I blushed. He stepped closer to me so close that there was no space between us I could feel the body heat radiating of his body his lips inches from mine.

"Isabella….. I'm Edward" he murmured huskily

"Hi" I replied breathy

"Bell" he called out to me

"Yes"

"Kiss me" he told me his eyes staring into my soul

"I…..I…..I can't " I tried to protest

"Bells" he called again

"Huh?" I was getting weak for this man

"Kiss me"

"Edward…" was all I could manage to sigh out

"Bella"

"…" I couldn't conjure up anything to say

"Kiss me" and if that didn't do it I crushed my lips against his and the electricity jolts that came from that single action hit me like a ton f bricks. His soft firm lips moved in sync against mine. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip before slipping it in my mouth. A moan escaped my lips as I tasted his tongue as I nibbled on his bottom lip softly. As our tongues danced I raced my fingers feverously threw his hair tugging softly on his bronze locks, I herd a husky groan escape his lips as he back me against the side of the building our kisses became more frantic and my legs became suddenly wrapped around his back as he attacked my neck with rough kisses the contact of his lips against my skin and my heat against him made us both moan out in pleasure from the addictive sensation.

I pulled his face from my neck and pushed my lips against his again taking his bottom lip between my teeth biting down softly he groaned then I sucked it unto my mouth sucking on it slowly. I broke my lips away and traced my tongue up his neck to his ear took his earlobe into my mouth and nibbled softly Edward clutched my thigh roughly as he grinded into my core. He was grinding slowly he went up on an angel and hit my love button causing me to bite down slightly roughed on his ear I herd him growl it just excited me even more.

He lifted one hand and traced it over my body stopping to massage my breast he dragged his hands over my thighs and pulled me closer onto him and groaned. His hand started moving up my thigh his soft firm touch felt so good I didn't want him to stop then when he started massaging my sex through this flimsy material of my thong I clutched onto his broad shoulders and moaned his name. he pulled my panties aside and entered his middle finder into my hot waited core. I couldn't even control myself I arched my back and grinded against his fingers calling out his name.

"Oh my god Edward" I groaned out

"That's right Isabella cum on my fingers" he said pressing his thumb roughly against my love button I shuddered and skunk my teeth into his shoulder then he added an extra finger my legs started to shake

"Go head and cum love" he whispered he circled his thumb around my clit for the last time and the heat built up in my stomach and a release of pleasure overtook my body a smile crept to my face I watched him as he licked his fingers clean and smiled at me

"Mmmm Strawberries" he said, he set me down to the floor as I regained the feeling in my legs he just stared at me. Once I regained my composure I was still attached to Edward

Surprised by my actions I broke free in a panic I did the only thing I could manage to do and that was run. I took off like a bat out of hell I ran back through the door we came in I made my way through the club doing a quick scan for Leah remembering that she was probably in the private lounge knowing I couldn't risk running into Edward I headed out the front of the club and haled a taxi about a block away.

On the ride back to the hotel a million and one things ran through my mind. What have I done, what kind of girl did he think I was now, and most importantly what would I do if I ran into him before I could escape that settled it I was to leave tonight slash early this morning.

Plan get my things out that room check out early wait in Leah's room to explain things to her she deserved the truth she's been a good friend then I'm out of Seattle and not too sure when I'm going to return. I shot Leah a quick text giving her some bullshit line why I had to leave knowing her she would sense it and come back to the hotel I feel bad for ruining her evening.

The ride bad to the hotel was fairly short skipping a step and to avoid maybe meeting him in the lobby I checked out right then in there they told me I would still be registered until three in the afternoon tomorrow but I was officially checked out and they thanked me for my stay.

I went up the elevator to I should say my old room good thing I packed my bags they were by the door and ready to go. Instead of grabbing it and going I closed the door behind me and stood in the middle of the floor in silence taking in all the fun memories of this weekend almost bought tears to my eyes I haven't been this happy in a really long time.

I took my final walk through the room making sure I haven't forgotten anything but mostly just to take my last look before I have to leave it all behind and go back to reality.

I made it to the bedroom and just stared at my bed I will miss this the most some of the best night sleeps I've had in years. I sat on the edge then laid back flat on the bed and just stared at the ceiling thinking about my journey home a fairly unpleasant one at that but that's my life not this, this was a fairytale but towards the end turned nightmare but shockingly I wouldn't have changed anything I've learned so much about life and myself I am ready to go back and show the world new and improved Bella I just hope this new attitude will last.

I rose to my feet and exited the room turning off every last light in my path I finally reached the front door of the room I grabbed my bags took one last look at the room turned off the final light and shut the door. I made my way down to Leah's room used my key and let myself in her room was still in disarray this silly girl I know she will clean it at the last minute that's Leah for you I just chuckled to myself as I shut the door behind me and walked in I grabbed some water out the mini bar sat on the couch and waited for her to arrive.

I was so lost in my thoughts about Edward will I ever see him again? Do I even want to see him again? Could there really be something between us? These questions where burning in the back of my head the main one should I run off without even talking to him? Before I had time to really decide I herd the room key being activated and the door come open here we go.

"Bella?" I heard Leah's unsure voice call out

"yeah I'm back here Leah" I called out, I herd her quicken her pace then she appeared in front of me and tackled me on the couch with a hug.

"What happened why did you leave? You really freaked me out I went to your room it was empty I checked with them they telling me you checked out you almost gave me a heart attack chicka" she spat play punching me in the shoulder

"Now you know I wouldn't leave without saying bye to my number one bitch and especially without any type of explanation what kind of friend do you think I am" I pretended to be hurt putting my hand over my heart with a look of pure horrid on my face.

" Hey I came in here saying Bella I had a feeling you wouldn't but yet you did leave me in the club by myself" she said squinting her eyes at me telling me I knew better then to do that it was basically the girl code.

"But if you did I know something had to have went down because I know you your not the type so spill, I was waiting with that cute bulky dude from the elevator he said you were on your way then like ten minuets later he got a text and he told me you had ran off I was so confused girl what's going on?" she questioned it was time to give her all the answers I sighed heavily before I answered.

"Leah" i called her name in a serious tone

"Yeah Bells what is it?"

"This is some deep shit I'm bout to tell you It's not all about what happened tonight its about me so I need you to listen all the way through before speaking It's gonna be hard not to cry through this so please just don't say anything, you may not be able to wrap your head around all this at once and I would understand if you didn't want to be my friend or even distance yourself from me a while I just want you to know the truth." I told her she just nodded her head.

" 1st My name is really Bella and everything I'm not that crazy" I tried to joke I saw her crack a smile but then get back serious

"But I have been lying to you about something, basically my life first off I'm not 21 I'm not even legal I'm only seventeen I know I technically didn't lie because you didn't ask but I let you assume I was older so it was a lie. As I say People around my town I meant my school I'm still in high school I'm a senior I Live with my father Charlie my mother died when I was young.

Since she died my father took it hard when I was eleven he had been drinking heavily and he said I reminded him of my mother and I needed to help him and take care of him how he does me so he has been molesting me ever since then I've tried to run but he is chief of police his buddies always find me I really had nowhere to go.

No one would believe these accusations because he's the well respected chief of police and as many times as I have ran away I'm just the troubled teen. So I'm still there I basically do what ever I want I raise myself he doesn't bother me until he slips in my bed some nights.

What brought me here Friday was Thursday night it happened I couldn't handle it I blew up at school the next day and just took off driving away anywhere but there and I landed here. " I took a big sigh it was hard to keep it together talking about my past.

"Now onto what happened tonight well once you went off with the adorable guy to dance" I smiled at the memory

"I went to the washroom like I told you I was, once I came out I was cornered by Garrett things got crazy because he claimed I wanted him and I was playing games with him so he pushed me against the wall and I really don't know how far it would have gotten if Edward hadn't showed up because my plea's for him to stop weren't enough.

Edward is the guy we have been running into with the bronze hair I have finally found out his name. He came and pulled Garrett of me and put him in a sleeper hold, once Garrett passed out I was a wreck I wanted to go find you Edward said Em would go find you we would meet in the private lounge once I got some air because the Garrett thing has me spazzin out.

So me and Edward went outside for air he talked to me he was so nice and calming he got me to smile again I forgot all about Garrett is was just me and him then I got caught up in the moment and I really don't know who made the first move but we ended up with my back against the side of the building my legs wrapped around him doing the tongue tango" I put my head down I couldn't even look up

"Then things got a little bit more heated went from some intense grinding to his fingers traveling down onto uncharted territory I won't lie and say it didn't feel good he was doing things I've never experienced before but that's also what freaked me out and then I thought about Charlie and I completely freaked jumped down I couldn't even say anything I just dashed and never looked back" I was in tears by the end of the story Leah kept her promise she said nothing she just slid over and hugged me and just held me until my sobs decreased and I was okay she was truly a good friend I hope I hadn't lost her.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked her she looked down and wiped my tears

"No I'm not" she smiled

"I'm even honored that you would even share that secret with me that means you truly trust me and consider me as a friend and that means a lot" she told me I was shocked I dumped all that on her and she was honored

"Your not mad about me lying" I asked

"Not at all, and especially after hearing your reasons nothings wrong with being Jail bait" she teased after all that I needed that laugh she brought me too

"When I was your age I dated much older men they could afford what I wanted, once I realized that my assets could get me things I couldn't regularly afford so hey, girl had to do what she had to do no shame in my game plus older men at that time where way more mature more my speed but that didn't stop me from fuckin those cute little high school boys senseless" she bragged I laughed even harder I truly loved her she always knew what to say to bring me to a smile. It also made me a little sad I would have to leave her very shortly.

"Bells?"

"Yeah Lele"

"I love you"

"I love you too chicka"

" I want to help your problem" she told me I sighed

"Which one?" I asked

"Charlie" I got silent I didn't know what to say

"We have to stop he I can't have you go back there me worrying about you will drive me crazy I want this too end with Friday" she said more serious then I have ever seen her

"What do you suppose we do" I sighed

"Well…." She smiled deviously this couldn't be good.

She laid out the full proof plan with no other option I agreed there was really no other choice I was a bit risky but I was gonna do it she helped me get everything ready now I just had to put it in motion hope it works she said all depends on my attitude if I can carry out the plan.

With this new plan my new look and my new attitude I couldn't wait to get back to Forks everything was going to be different. The only sad thing was no Leah. The sun was going to be up soon I had to get going I grabbed my bags and made my way too the door.

"I will miss you Le" I pulled her into a bone crushing embrace

"Not as much as I you Bell" She squeezed back she kissed both sides of my face and told me to get my hot butt out before she traps me here and says fuck everyone else they will live she needs her new best friend. I laughed then turned around and walked out she poked my butt on the way out I slapped her hand we shared a laugh in the hall then painfully I walked away waved one last wave with a promise to call when I got home safe the elevator came and down I went, I wanted to shed a tear I didn't want to but I knew I must leave this place , I reached the lobby and out the doors got in my old pick up truck and zoomed out Seattle not looking back once.

**A.N/ So what do you think the plan for Charlie is? How do you think she will be when she returns home? Hope you liked the chapter I will be trying to update sooner then I did this time Reviewers get a teaser from next chapter and guess who's POV it is Edwards : ) so you don't want t miss this thanks for reading ~MissFictionJunkieUnknown~**


	8. Over

**Yes yes I am aware that it has been forever and a decade since I have written and I am sorry so much has been going on for so long my mind is in a frenzy and I haven't been making anytime for you readers and for that I am sorry I promise I am going to try my best to update more frequently. **

EPOV

It took everything within my will power not to chase after the most beautiful woman I have ever seen but I refrained. I just watched her take off like a bat outta hell and I knew I couldn't go after her it was my fault she even ran away what was I even thinking she almost got raped and I just proved to be another pig who only wanted one thing from her. Fuck! I Ran to the Lounge we where suppose to meet up at and I was met with a confused Emmett.

"What happened the Leah girl just dipped out what's going on" he questioned

"Nothing Em she was just a little frazzled I'll explain more later right now I gotta get outta here. " I told Em he nodded his head and told me he was gonna stay for a bit and out I went, no true destination just driving thinking about Bella I couldn't get her out of my head. I gripped the steering wheel tightly as I thought about that Big fuck forcing his drunken ass on her what would have happened had I not arrived when I had. Seeing this woman cry and look so defeated took tiny stabs at my heart. It's crazy because I don't know much about this girl but I feel connected to her in some way. The way her body reacted to mine so perfectly in sync it was like we where made for each other. I couldn't let her get away I could tell she was someone worth fighting for I busted a U turn fairly quickly driving back to the hotel where I last seen her hoping she was still a occupant It was the middle of the night so I still had a chance. It took me about thirty minuets to get back to the hotel I rushed threw the door and went directly to the clerks desk.

"Hey Bree I need you to look up a occupant for me" I told her

"Sure Mr. Cullen" she said putting the pen in her mouth staring at me seductively

"All I have is a first name Bella" I ran my fingers threw my hair embarrassed that that was all I had

"Sorry Mr. Cullen no Bella in the system" she informed me

"Bree can you please look under all occupants"

"Sure" she the typed something else in

"Okay here we go the only thing I have under Bella would be Isabella Swan room 1705" she told me, I turned my back to rush up there

"Wait!" Bree yelled, I turned around

"Yes" I quizzed

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but she has just checked out you just missed her" she said

"Dammit… okay thank you Bree for all you help"

"Anytime" she winked

I turned around and walked away heading up to the room anyway seeing if there would be any sign of her or where she might be heading. I reached her room and used my all access key and walked in. I immediately was hit with her intoxicating scent of fresh vanilla and strawberry it sent my senses into a frenzy. I walked around threw the living room area and looked at how clean the entire place was I smiled, from stories I've herd from maid staff people leave these rooms any kind of way because it's not there job to fix it. Bella basically did there job for them. I walked back into the bed room and looked at the neatly made bed I sat on the corner of the bed and was overwhelmed with her scent I thought about just laying back on her bed but I figured that was stalker like so I resisted. All I could think was that beautiful body was lying amongst these sheets not too long ago. I stood up and looked out her window in thought _How was I ever going to find her now?_

**BPOV**

The drive back home was all to serial It didn't even register until I was greeted with the welcome to forks sign, that brought me back into my miserable reality. I was only a few miles away from the place I called "home" and anxiety was setting In, _could I really do this? Do I really have enough courage? _I knew this new Bella thing would be hard but this step will be the hardest step but it has to be done, I promised Leah and most of all I promised myself. I pulled into my drive way Charlie's police curser was already there _Great! _that means this has to go down now. I took a big sigh before exiting my truck grabbing my bags out the trunk and walking up the pavement to the door, heart racing, everything became some what of a blur until I opened the door. There sat Charlie on the couch drinking a beer watching baseball on the what I presume to be a brand new flat screen. He looked up at me and cut the tv on pause and rose to his feet. He strode over to me and stood directly in front of me, I peered up at him.

"you look just like your mother at her age" he mumbled reaching his hand up to stroke my face, but before he could I slapped his hand away he let it drop with a huff.

I walked to the bottom of the stairs put my bags down and took a deep sigh. _you can do this you can do this….._

I turned back around an walked directly back towards him four inch heels clacking against the old wooden floors. I instantly drew my hand back as far as it would go then connected it soundly with the side of his face, he winced in pain and let out a small "ahh." The stinging sensation I felt in the palm of my hand was intense but satisfying, he looked up at me with rage in his eyes and I looked back with furry in mine.

"You bastard don't you dare get angry you got what you have been deserving since I was twelve years old you actually deserve far worse I don't know maybe the electric chair but I guess maybe I'm a little bias" he looked at me stunned

I walked even closer and he began to back up I guess sensing another slap he backed himself all the way to the arm of the couch. With enough force I put my palm on his chest and roughly shoved him back which made is feet come from under him and him flat on his back on the couch, I leaned real close to him face to face.

"Does this turn you on huh? Dose it Daddy Dearest? I thought you would like the forceful approach you piece of shit" I barked grabbing his collar

"I have been putting up with this torture for six years but I will not anymore, so many nights I complenplated slitting my wrist or killing myself or slitting your throat and killing you, " I informed him

"you c…c…cant doo…o.. anything to me Bella" he stammered

"I'm chief of police someone will know and you will go down" he said the last part with so much confidence I cocked my head to the side

"Oh you think so?" I quizzed smiling wickedly

"I don't think anyone would care to much about a pedophile who has been molesting his daughter since she was twelve"

"You have no proof no one will believe you, no one will ever take a troubled youths word over a chief of police" he stated starting to get back up now regaining his confidence.

"Not so fast where not done our chat" I shoved him back down with more force then the last time and held my palm to his chest to make sure he stayed down.

"your very rude I thought Renee would have taught you more manners what a shame" I mocked

"Don't you talk about your late mother like that!" he demanded I lashed a bountiful laugh it was borderline psychotic I could see the confusion in his eyes, I know he was a little frightened of me at the moment _good_ that's exactly how I want it.

"I will talk about her anyway I want because she left me here with you so too me not only is she dead to me in this world she's dead to me in my heart" I spat

"Bel….." she stared to say but my fist connected with his eye

"Shit!" he winced now I was small but I'd been working on the punch so lets say it wasn't to shabby I had conformation when I saw the flesh around his eye start to swell.

"I didn't ask you to say anything for once SHUT UP! I'm talking" I barked

I grabbed him by the collar yoked him up straight up and threw his back against the couch.

"Now back to what I as saying…Oh yes actually you said it no one will believe me?" I quizzed with a lower chuckle

"Oh they wont?" I looked at him waiting for an answer but he remained silent

"You wont mind your not really watching this anymore" I grabbed the remote and turned to AV1 the setting to watch DVD's, I reached in my bag and pulled out a DVD and slide it into the slot.

"Daddy Dearest I do believe your getting old because your wits aren't what the use to be" I said mockingly pressing play. And there it was on the screen two people that me and Leah found on the internet, we doctored them up to make it look like Charlie and I it was so dark that you could barely get good looks but I had some old photos and that Leah is a genius she said she dated a tech guy and they where fooling around once and he showed her something's. So we created the master plan to come up with this video then blackmail him with it. Smart huh?

Charlie sat there gap mouthed nothing to say

"Cat got your tongue papa" I questioned mockingly I stopped the tape giving him no more time to analyze it

"So Unless you want to get this leaked to your police buddies and the rest of the world and spend the hard time in the slammer this is how its gonna go…." I began

"You are to never ever put your filthy hands on me ever again ever! Don't ever talk to me ask me for anything expect a meal nothing from me, and now I will be getting allowance I want 400 dollars out of each check, and money on the side whenever I ask for it, I want a brand new car it doesn't have to be flashy but it does have to be new we will go pick it up tomorrow so from now on I do what I want and you do what I say if you value your freedom, and lastly don't try any slick shit like trying to kill me or getting me kidnapped or even finding this disk and braking it because I got plenty more copies and people everywhere with this tape and if something happens to me its going directly in so don't try it." I told him turning around walking to the steps lifting my bags and proceeding up the stairs I stopped right before I hit the top and called out

"Charlie…" I waited for a response all I herd was a grunt

"Move that new TV up to your room because tomorrow that will become my room we will go pick out paint and whatever else I need for it after we get my car tomorrow you might wanna call your bank and warn them big purchases are going to be made tomorrow good night daddy dearest" I said continuing up the stairs going to what will be my old room closing and locking the door behind me then letting out the hugest sigh of relief I never thought in a million years I could of pulled that off I grabbed my phone and looked down the voice recorder I set caught everything so here's in case I ever need to go to law enforcement. I wanted to cry tears of joy its finally over finally now new Bella is here and shit is about to change real quick.

**Yeah real short chapter sorry but I wanted to give you guys something rather then nothing I been working this since in my mind for soooo long but I finally got t down. So what you guys think? Charlie got his ass handed to him, what you think about Bella growing some balls I would love to hear feedback from you guys next chapter I will try to update fairly soon because I got the next scene in my mind so shouldn't be too far thank you all for waiting I love you guys without yall writing wouldn't be as pleasant. **


	9. Fresh Start

I woke up the next day feeling pretty good, I can't believe I went through with that and it worked.

I lied there in bed and pondered wither Charlie would renege on our deal, more like my ultimatum. After I snapped out of my train of thought I rose to my feet and made my way to the bathroom to take care of my morning routine.

I decide to take my shower now rather than after breakfast because I'm not cooking this morning, once I get my car I will go treat myself to breakfast.

I better not hear nothing about getting that car today because I know for a fact Charlie didn't touch Renee's life insurance policy, he was in denial about her death for so long he wouldn't touch it after a few years he finally transferred it into a bank account and it has been building up interest ever since.

This house is paid off our bills are minimal over half of his check he puts in the bank, he has been saving for his retirement for 30 years, well I guess he has to kiss that beach in Costa Rico away because I want everything. I got caught up once again in thought the water has turned cold I turned the shower off grabbed a towel and headed to my room.

I sat down on my bed and dried off and applied lotion to my skin I looked around the room and said a silent goodbye to this room and the harsh memories that happened here. I didn't really want Charlie's room but if this was going to be a New me I was going to need a fresh start this room haunted me and I couldn't sleep here.

I dug through my suit cases full of clothes until I found a dark blue pencil skirt a metallic silver button down blouse with ruffles near the bust line I added accessories before putting on my silver pumps. I did my hair in a nice bun with soft curls around my face.

I still didn't know much about make up so I only added mascara and eyeliner to make my eyes stand out a touch. Since we were going to buy a lot today I had to look professional but sexy so I could get things not only at a fair price but a good one.

I stepped out of my room and walked down the hall I saw the big screen sitting in the hall way and saw the very few contents of Charlie's furniture downstairs by the steps.

I walked into his room I was pleased to see it was empty means he understand how things are going to go now. I saw him sitting on his window seal in thought I snapped my fingers to get his attention.

"I'm ready to go" I said sternly

"Okay gimmie a minuet" he murmured

"No now I will be in the cruiser if you're not down in 5 minutes this day is going to be harder on your pockets then you imagined" I snapped at him turning away and making my way to the cruiser.

In 2 minutes Charlie emerged from the house I smiled to myself, I know it is like I'm being bitchy but I love the power I love not having to worry I love getting my way for once in my life am I so wrong? Charlie got in and started the car silently off we went first stop the home improvement store.

"Give me your phone" I told Charlie he handed it to me

"Hey Bart. . . No its Bella. . . yeah well we need a favor . . . Uh huh . . . . Yeah. . . . Knock it down . . . yup and an extra 300 dollars if your men can get it done and cleaned up by 4 today . . . . Uh . . . okay sounds great bye Bart" I hung up the phone.

I knew Charlie was curious about why I called his carpenter buddy but he would find out soon enough. We arrived at the store I picked out paint, a bed frame, pictures shelves, comforters, rugs, and little decorative knick knacks, the more I added to the list the paler Charlie's face became it would be a lie if I said I wasn't satisfied with his reaction.

After everything was rung up the total was a little over 2000 dollars but I had yet to get my mattress I made a quick call over to Mattress Giant and ordered a queen sized sleep number bed to be delivered this afternoon I always wanted to try one so why not.

Next stop the car dealership the moment I been waiting for all day. We pulled up to the car supplier I hopped out the car and marched right in with confidence the moment my pumps hit the showroom floor I was swarmed by every male salesmen asking me "do I need help" or "am I looking for anything specifically" I don't know wither they are trying to sell me a car or a date.

Charlie stood in the back silently pale faced and sweating praying I don't pick out the most expensive car using the rest of the money from the life insurance and then taping into his personal savings, I laughed to myself. Mid laugh I heard

"I will take this one guys" a strong male voice came from the back everyone cleared out I looked at the strong male approaching me he wasn't hard on the eyes either.

"Hello my name is Alec I own this dealership your name?" he smiled

"Isabella Swan" I said appropriately

"Nice to meet you miss Swan"

"Ugh Mrs. Swan was my mother and grandmothers name call me Bella" I told him

"Okay Bella well what can I do for you today" he stroked my arm, with my other hand I tucked a lose curl behind my ear tilted my head up and smiled

"Well obviously I'm looking for a car"

"well you have come to the right place anything specific?" he grinned

"I like all types" I flirted "I'm a little young so I prefer a car with some age on him" I winked

"Is that so?" he raised his left eye brow

"You know what they say everything is better with age"

"Hmm… that is true" he smiled

"But on a serious note I don't want a dinosaur nor a classic just something slightly old I live in forks I don't want anything to flashy, I want something cute, sporty, nice, comfortable, and most of all efficient but not too costly" I told him with a professional yet friendly smile. He held out his arm I took it

"Well let's see what I can do Miss… Bella"

He walked me around showed me dozens of cars none had impressed me then I saw it something perfect.

"What's that over there?" I asked pointing to the tiny silver sports car

"ahhh that would be are little baby of the lot a 2007 Saturn Sky" he told me

I looked up at him and said "I think that's it" he smiled down at me

"Okay let's discuss a price" I told him

"I'd rather discuss a date " he said with a wink

"Who said we couldn't discuss both? Then again it depends you got to tell me what I want to hear" I smiled

We went back to his office he gave me the car for only 19 grand and I have a date with him next Sunday after I signed the papers he handed me the keys and Charlie handed him the card and we were out.

We made a couple stops I ordered my custom license plates got insurance coverage for2 years just I case Charlie started acting up soon and stopped paying.

We were on the outskirts of forks because there were no good car dealerships in forks so we were only thirty minutes from Seattle I told Charlie

"Look I have some more runs to make I will be back by five get started on painting my room" I told him he grunted and pulled off.

I got behind the wheel of my brand new baby I loved the way the silver pant shined on a sunny day today has been great and now it is about to get even better I'm going to surprise the girl who made this all possible.

I was so caught up in my excitement of today's events when I looked up I was in front of her house. I walked up to her door put my finger over the peep hole and rang the doorbell

"This better be psh home clearance telling me I've won a million dollars and a thousand dollars a year for life waking me up at noon knowing I ain't go to bed till 5 a.m." I heard her snap I used my other hand to muffle my giggles.

She flung the door open with rage when she saw me her attitude did a 360 she ran and jumped on me and wrapped her legs and arms around my back and squealed, I laughed

"Girl get your big butt off me" I laughed she hopped down

"Oh my god girlie what are you doing here oh my god you look great " she said grabbing my hand and spinning me to see my whole outfit

"Is that your new ride its cuteee" I nodded

"So I guess everything worked out? "She asked

"Damn bitch can a girl come inside before I get grilled" I laugh

"Shut up come on in" she told me to follow her, even first thing in the morning hair in a sloppy bun in nothing but a tank top and boy shorts and tiger from Winnie the pooh slippers she still looked pretty I hope one day that could be me I always look rough in the morning.

We sat in her luxury living room Leah was living pretty nice,

"So everything went okay how you are? You only left a day ago and your back why so soon did he figure out it was a fake after you got the car?" she quizzed

"No Lele chill "I laughed "everything's good I'm okay the dealership we went to was only a half hour away from here so I decided to swing by and tell you it all worked out and thank you" I told her

"awwwww" she said and hugged me "no thanks needed"

"Guess what?" I asked her excitedly

"What?"

"I have a date next Sunday" I squawked

"Great! You excited?" she smiled

"yeas it's my first date I'm kind of nervous I flirted with him too get a great deal on the car and now I'm worried he may think I want to go further than I intended to" I admitted

"Ohhh your naughty Bella what did you say?" she teased I bushed

"I'm just kidding well than the best thing you can do is at dinner discuss what you are looking for and tell him you're at a point where you want to move slow and if he can't accept that then end it at dinner" she said

"Hmmm….. Okay that sounds good thanks girl you always have the answer for everything "

"Not everything but I've been through a lot so with time you gain knowledge and experience you know"

"Yeah your right so when you gonna tell me your story?" I asked because with all this I was curious

"girllll how much time you got" she asked

"dammit! None at all" I got up in a hurry

"I gotta get back before five so I can be there when the carpet company comes my paint should be dry by the time I get back and my funirture should be arriving too" I told her

"Damn girl you got him like that" she asked with a huge smile

"Yup he is shook" I told her

She walked me to the door and gave me a final hug

"I just got you now you gotta go "she said sad

"Girl I got some new wheels now I will be down here all the time girl don't fret" I hugged her tight

"Okay talk to you soon" she said

"Same" I walked out jumped in the car and made my way back to the house

I arrived and I saw a few big trucks in the drive way and around the house my furniture was here I called the carpet king on the way back he was here and Bart and his guys were taking out trash and packing up. Just then I saw Charlie sitting on the porch crying but I didn't care about his tears he never cared about mine. I walked up the steps on the porch and Charlie's tear stained face looked up at me and he spoke for the first time today.

"You tore down your mother's studio how could you do that? That was all I had left" she sobbed

"I told you, you and her are dead to me so suck it up she's gone I needed more space her room was next to mine I hired Bart to knock the wall down it's over all this shit from the past is done so be a man for once in your life and get over it" I said coldly and made my way into the house.

I went into my new room even though he was hurt he still painted it because he knew better than to defy me when I have him by the balls. Bart knocked the wall down and cleared out all the stuff from Renee's studio it looked great looked like the room was always made like this.

This Carpet King had pulled up the old carpet they were downstairs cutting the fresh carpet right now half the room was done and I flirted with the furniture guys so I got them to put all the stuff in where I needed it so I didn't have to re-arrange it later.

I few hours later everything was finally done my mattress came last I finished hanging everything on the wall putting all the knick knacks up and hanging all my clothes and putting all my shoes in one of my closets.

I went to take a shower I came back made my bed then laid in it, it was so soft and plush when I found my sleep number it instantly clamed me it felt so good I accidently fell asleep I woke up late at night grabbed a snack and picked out my outfit for tomorrow new Bella in old Forks High School this should be interesting. 


	10. First Day Back

**A/N: So this is a short chapter just kind of a filler because I'm trying to update more regularly so please review and tell me what you guys think –MissFJU-**

I pulled up to Forks high school right on time about 5 minutes before the bell was to ring, now normally I would come in earlier slide in unnoticed and make my way to class before the other students.

That was the old Bella who didn't like attention but this was New Bella determined to make everyone know who she was.

I pulled right past the front of the building in my brand new Baby I drove slowly enough so everyone could take it in, not even a brand new car from this year but still the nicest car in the whole parking lot.

Everyone was damn near breaking their necks trying to see who was inside good thing I got it detailed Sunday night and added tint. I parked in the very first row in the center, that was Tanya the most popular slut in schools parking spot but I didn't care if she wanted a problem with me she could come find me. I opened my car door and lowered my four inch spiked boots to the pavement and stepped out.

Everyone's mouths hit the floor boys and girls. I switched my hips as my skin tight low rise jeans clung to my body ever so tight while my dark mid drift top exposed my new Belly piercing that left the word "Bitch" hanging from my navel.

My fox fur vest adorned my shoulders and added the bit of warmth I needed because after all this was Forks Washington but thanks to a little luck it was a sunny day. My long mahogany waves blew as a gust of wind breezed past while my new channel fragrance blew and captivated every nose in attendance.

All eyes were on me and instead of flaunting it like almost every other bitch at school would have I breezed right past like I didn't notice nor wanted the attention.

As I walked down the hall I heard whistles and cat calls I ignored them all and made my way to the bathroom.

I watched a few make up tutorials on YouTube so I actually worked on that Smokey eye Leah did on me in Seattle and I must say for my first attempt It looked actually pretty good I added a little more massacre and eyeliner because I am loving this dark look.

Just as I am about to exit the bathroom three girls stalk in Slutzo the clown and her sidekicks Kinky and Whorey.

"So you must be the new girl who parked in my spot since you don't know the rules around here I will give you 5 minutes to go move your hunk of junk and we can call a truce" she said in an undermining tone, this bitch actually thought I was a new girl I laughed right in her face

"So it's true what they say about blonds ya'll really are as dumb as you guys look" I mocked

"Look new girl. . . "

"No you look and my name is Bella and I'm far from new bitch I've been here 4 years or are you too blind or just too dumb to have known that?" I snapped

"Now you're lying there's no Bella that goes here new girl your pathetic" she laughed with her friends

"You know Tanya you don't intimidate me things are going to change around here starting by me taking out the trash" on that note I punched Tanya right in her nose

"Hey! This is a 2000 dollar nose!" she cried as her friends bent down to help their friend

"This is your first and last warning Tanya you and your flunkies stay out of my way and if you forgot, my dad is the chief of police so you can try anything you want but I will get away with it so I suggest you don't mess with me. "And on that note I stalked off leaving the trash on the bathroom floor.

I always hated her the way she acted so high and mighty but never cherished her body and just gave it up all the time by choice I never had a choice and she abused hers I have no tolerance or sympathy for sluts.

I strutted down the hall a few guys tried there damndest to get my attention I just kept going I walked into Mr. Banners room I was late because the whole debacle with Tanya

"Excuse me Miss . . . Miss. Swan is that you?" Mr. Banner said flustered

"Who else would it be I'm defiantly not the librarian" I snapped the class began to chuckle

"Why didn't you start with one of your witty remarks I would have for sure recognize you take a seat!" he barked, I rolled my eyes and sat in my seat in the back, the classes went by pretty quickly due to the dozen notes being past my way telling me I look hot, can they get my number, or I don't know what happened but I like it, do you wanna go out on a date?

The next two periods went the same then lunch hit. Since I was a senior I only had a half day of classes at lunch I was free to go but today I decided to eat in the cafeteria.

I walked in and every eye in the room was on me people parted like the red sea to let me through, I was normally bumped and shoved in the bustle of the crowed but for the first time I flowed freely.

I didn't even want any of this crappy school food so I grabbed an apple and a salad for show and sat in the middle of the cafeteria all alone all eyes on me.

Tanya slipped in to the cafeteria hiding her face from on lookers she cut her eyes at me but didn't dare look too long. I bit into my apple and chewed as I ignored the horny stares from all the boys and scanned the room, finding nothing interesting I drifted into thoughts about Edward, I shuddered at the thought of our last encounter.

I have never experienced anything so raw and passionate I didn't know when a man touched me that's how it was supposed to feel. Just the thought of his strong hands caressing my soft skin made my panties wet.

Suddenly I felt exposed in the crowded cafeteria I stood up and feverishly walked towards the exit bobbing and weaving through the students then I felt a strong hand palm my ass I spun around so quick I stumbled a bit a sharp

"What the fuck? "Flew out of my mouth as I came face to face with mike newton

"Hey sexy I been watching you all day and I must say words just don't describe" he said while undressing me with his eyes

"Yeah words can't describe my extreme disdain for you either don't put your hands on me again" I barked turning to walk away

"Hey baby not so fast…" he said grabbing firmly on my ass again. I then grabbed his wrist spun around twisted it and held my other elbow in the air about to come down on his wrist and spit that bitch in two.

"I swear to god if you ever put your hands on me again you won't be able to use this to beat your horny dick at night ever again." I snapped throwing him to the floor leaving him to hold his aching wrist and endure the laughing of the students alone. I was blowing this Popsicle stand I hopped in my baby and sped off.


	11. Date Preperation

A/N: so this a short filler chapter I just wanted you guys to have a little something I have been trying to give all me stories a little something this week so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot x]

Sunday rolled around quicker than I expected before I knew It I'm dialing Leah's phone in a panic.

"Leah I'm not going." I told her

"Why? what happened?" she asked concerned.

"I can't find anything to wear" I complained, I sensed her eye roll through the phone.

"Bella stop being silly" she sighed

"I can't do this, what are we even going to talk about? What If he doesn't like me? I'm freaking out here!" I wailed

"Alright calm down calm down before you have a nervous breakdown. I'm coming over I'll see you in a few hours" she said before hanging up.

To busy myself and keep my mind from worry I started cleaning until she arrived. Charlie was at the station, where he spent most of his days now, so Leah wouldn't have to meet him I'm glad I'm scared of what she might do. Three hours later I heard the bell ring , I flung down the steps to open the door and she stormed in.

"Your Lucky I love you bitch or you would be on your own" she snapped.

"Whatever hoe, just come help me" I said dragging her up the steps.

"Holy fuck this is your room?" she asked, I smiled and nodded

"Damnnn girl it looks better than mine" she high fived me I blushed.

"Thanks" I hid my face in my hands

"Don't get shy on me now bitch you have talent you should look into interior design. Hell I'd pay you" she stated taking a personal mini tour. After she was finished she made her way to one of my closets and opened it.

"Okay now, for the task at hand what to wear" she rubbed her chin in thought.

"What about this?" she asked holding up a yellow halter top next to some jeans and yellow pumps.

"I think I'll pass on looking like big bird for my first date" I mocked she rolled her eyes.

"This?" she quizzed this time she held up a forest green sundress.

"Even better I went from big bird to Oscar the one who lives in the trash" I murmured

"Difficult ass bitch, what about this?" she raised her brow

"Welcome to Elmo's worldddd" I sung

"What the fuck is up with you and your sesame street comparisons? "She barked I shrugged. She then pulled out a jet black backless dress with a huge slit up the thigh next to some bright red pumps and a red clutch. I loved it I couldn't deny but I worried if showing so much skin would send the wrong message.

"Now that I love but will that give him the wrong impression" I asked

"No you just have to let him know from the start you're not down to fuck" she said bluntly I blushed

"I can't say it like that" I chuckled

"Girl you better cut this shy shit Miss Finger Fucking" she teased I turned bright red

"Awwww Bells your embarrassed" she teased

"Fuck you hoe" I said giving her the middle finger salute.

"When?" she asked. I laughed

"Nasty Ass!" I squealed throwing a pillow at her, she shruged, we chilled out for a while until it was around the time for me to seriously get ready.

I hopped in the shower, shaved, and washed my hair. When I got out Leah helped me perfect my hair and makeup, I never knew being a girlie girl was so much fucking maintenance on a day to day, jeans and sneaks where looking pretty good right now.

Being plucked prodded and playing Bella Barbie was never my style. Then again I can't deny how great it feels to look in the mirror and feel confident in my reflection, not to mention I love that I can bring guys to their knees.

I'm becoming somewhat of a power whore, I guess after bring stepped on for so long the 1st taste of power does go to your head, but I'm going try to keep Bella big head in check.

After applying my Chanel number 5 and loading my clutch with money, my cell, and some mace I was set. Just as I made my way down the steps the doorbell rang, Leah dashed past me and smiled.

"Okay be careful I am speed dail number 2 and most importantly have fun loosen up" she grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing embrace.

"I will mom" I mocked she ignored me and made her way to open the door. She swung open the door and Alec stepped in, handsome as ever in his nice tailored black suit and fresh haircut.

"Hello there" I smiled.

"Hello gorgeous don't you look ravishing" he pulled me into a friendly hug.

"Thanks you're not too bad yourself, this is my best friend Leah" I introduced.

"Hi" Leah said.

"Hey" he replied.

"Okay you two should get going I don't want you guys to miss your reservations, but you take care of my girl you hear me" she said sternly

"I will" he insured

"You better or Temado akle" she grinned, I had a questioning look on my face but no time to ask we both nodded and made our way out the door.

LPOV

I watched Bells go off on her first date I was happy for her, she needed this escape from the hell that she has been through I hope Alec is a nice guy.

He better be because I meant what I said, temado akle, _he will die_. I went back up to Bella's bedroom and grabbed my coat and purse, I made my way back down the steps just then the door began to open.

"Bella what did you forget" I asked but instead a male emerged

"Who are you?" he asked gruffly

"Who are you?" I snapped

" You're in my house so I should be asking you" he replied

"Oh you must be Charlie" I grinned through my hatred

"Yup" he replied.

"I'm Bella's best friend but I will be going nice meeting you" I lied

I made my way out and I grilled Charlie as I pasted, hatred seeped from my eyes, the strong urge to attack was there but I knew I couldn't, but in due time he will get his.

A/N: So that's it next chapter will be her date I am speeding this up, a chapter or two after this will be how she ended up broke and homeless, Edward will resurface and the bachelor party is right around the corner so keep reading. Lastly I finally have a twitter so you guys can message me I will post teasers and update times and answer any question about any of my stories so follow me x] ~MissFJU~

Reviewwwwwwwwww too btw x]

Twitter: http:/twitter(dot)com/#!/MissFJU


	12. Always Been About You

**A/N: So super long story that I'm cutting short, sorry I haven't posted in a longggg time, life has been hectic as ever and then the writer's block and lack of motivation I had for this chapter just made it worse. I decided to skip the date because I just didn't have any desire to write it I swear it didn't want to be written, it wasn't really important anyway. So now were officially getting into the swing of things so I hope you enjoy.**

_Ha!_ Its's funny to think this whole time that I thought I was missing out on something by not dating _psht!_ If dating was anything like what I experienced tonight, I have to say honestly I've not missed much.

Alec was a stuck up, egotistical, middleclass want to be rich snob. The whole conversation was dry and boring and that's putting it nicely. The whole night all he did was talk about himself, and how he played college basketball and almost made it pro, but instead took his business degree and opened up his car dealership.

Then he went on and on trying to impress me with celebrities that bought cars from his shop. You know he had the nerve to attempt after boring me to death with his conversation to try to follow me inside for "coffee" I'm like I'm sorry, used the last this morning and closed the door in his face.

I called Leah and gave her the very brief details about the date, keeping it short because I was even bored giving the recap. I told her I was heading to bed and we would chat later.

I laid in bed, thinking about what a date with Edward would be like. He seemed to generally care about me, my feelings, and showed interest in anything I said. I wish my short time in Seattle I could have at least had a date with him. Rolling over in my bed in frustration that I would probably never see Edward again, I forced myself into a deep angry sleep, guaranteeing my shitty mood in the morning.

Over the next few months things have honestly been looking up for me, since I no longer am distracted with the misery of my life my grades have improved tremendously. I had a new best friend I saw almost every other weekend. No one in school fucked with me, even Mr. Banner and I aren't at war everything was looking up. I filled out college apps, in the Seattle region of course, and already had a few acceptance letters. But sadly for me this was the calmness before the storm.

I was in the grocery store doing a small amount of shopping, just to have something to eat over the next week, I got up to the cash register to pay,

"That will be $104.34" the nice smiley cashier told me.

I pulled out my black card from my wallet and handed it to her,

"I'm sorry miss your card has been declined" she told me with a sorry expression on her face. This can't be true this limit is through the roof.

"No worries try this one" I told her handing her my gold card.

"I'm sorry ma'am this one was declined as well" she told me handing it back.

I reached in my wallet and gave her six twenty dollar bills snatched my groceries up and raced home.

I walked in the house ready to rip Charlie a new one until I smelt smoke coming from upstairs. I dropped the groceries to the floor and ran as quickly as I could up the stairs. Just then I noticed the smoke was coming from my bedroom, I ran forward and opened the door and I couldn't believe the site before me. There Charlie was in the middle of my room with piles and piles of money that he set on fire.

"Charlie what the fuck are you doing?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Destroying all this precious money! It never made me happy and it will never make you happy!" He barked.

"Oh I'm defiantly going to the police for this!" I threated.

"Go head, I quit this morning… not even that job can make me happy nothing can ever make me happy like your mother did." He replied.

"You Son of a Bitch!" I screamed, and lunged at him. I tackled him to the floor and began hitting him repeatedly, taking all the rage and built up frustration I had for him over the years out on him right now. He was barely blocking the blows, he was rather weak. That is when I noticed he had powder right under his nose.

"You Fucking Bastard you have the nerve to be on coke too!" I screamed providing him with a blow to the frontal lobe. I was about to strike again when I felt the bottom of my pant leg catch on fire. I screamed and got off of him took my pants off and stomped it out. I then ran to the kitchen and the downstairs hall way to grab both fire extinguishers and ran back up the stairs.

I released them on the blazing fire and finally got it to subside, there I stand looking around at my burnt up mattress and tiny burnt ashes of what use to be my future.

"You son of a bitch do one last decent thing and you will never see me again, call and get the rest of you and Rene's insurance money and transfer it to my account" I barked.

"That was it Isabella… that was everything… it's all gone just like your mother, and just like my soul" he replied weary from the floor.

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE COULD EVERYTHING NOT BE ABOUT YOU! YOU LOST YOUR WIFE, YOU LOST THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE! THE MONEY WOULD NEVER MAKE YOU HAPPY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" I screamed.

"I LOST MY MOTHER! I LOST MY BESTFRIEND IN THIS WORLD, AND SINCE YOU WHERE A PIECE OF SHIT I LOST MY FATHER THAT NIGHT TOO! I HAD TO DEAL WITH YOUR DISGUSTING ASS MOLESTING AND RAPEING ME NOT YOU ME! AND ALL I ASK FOR IS MONEY FOR MY FUTURE SO I CAN GET AWAY FROM YOU AND YOU BURN IT ALL TO SHREDS! AHHHHH!' I screamed lunging at him with the fire extinguisher I had it pressed against his throat pressing down on his Adams apple making it hard to breathe.

"Go on do it Isabella" he choked out.

"I have wanted to die for a long time now" he coughed.

I got off of him throwing the fire extinguisher to the floor.

"Lucky I don't want you to get off so easy you deserve to be miserable" I spat, as I got up and stormed out of the room.

I snatched my cell phone up and hit speed dial number one.

"Hey Boo what's up" Leah answered.

"Leah get over here a.s.a.p." I said slamming my phone shut.

About two hours later, I had the majority of my things packed as Leah peeled into the drive way. She jumped out of the car with her switch blade and rushed to the door.

"What's going on you didn't say much on the phone I knew it had to be bad where's that son of a bitch?" Leah snarled.

"As much as I would love to see you end his life right now you can't because there's no way we could get away with it.

"Bella tell me what happed" she said, and for the first time today I broke down, right in her arms.

"It's gone Leah everything all the money everything, I have no future, how am I getting to college now, I damn sure can't stay here, I have no credit in this sucky economy so I doubt I can even get a loan, but to start my life off in debit is never what I wanted, even then it would only be a partial loan, and this asshole! Burned up every last bit of our money in my bedroom as he sit it a blaze" I sobbed.

"So… he set the actual money on fire?" she asked

"Every red cent" I replied.

"That Bastard! I'm going to kill him!" he barked rushing to the door.

"Leah don't the cops are already on their way, they could already get me for assault and attempted murder which he would love" I replied.

"Attempted murder?" she quizzed.

"I tried to strangle him with the fire extinguisher" I replied.

"That's my girl" she smiled.

"Let's get out of here" I told her, I put everything of mines, and of value in my car I could fit and she put the rest in hers and off we went.

LPOV

As we pulled off towards my house I dialed the number I have been itching to dial for months, I knew I should have handled this when I wanted too. I flipped on my blue tooth and spoke to my old child hood friend.

"Aye L what's up" He asked.

"Remember what we spoke of a few months back?" I asked him.

"Yeah…" he replied.

"Well plans a go, the money will be in your account tomorrow just make it happen" I said before ending the phone call and focusing my attention fully back on the road.

Review please!


	13. Put Me Out Of My Misery

Charlie POV

I stumbled through the ally in Port Angeles after being kicked out of my favorite bar Hank's on Gwendolyn Avenue for quote on quote "Disorderly conduct", the only reason I didn't get arrested for public intoxication was because I was the former chief of police and they took pity upon me.

Screw them I'm sick of everyone's pity including my own. I have been torturing myself for many years now and I don't know how to stop.

Ever since the love of my life Renee died I have been a shell of the man I use to be, I've turned into a complete sick bastard and I know it. I just miss her so much I would do anything just to have a glimpse of her back, including forcing myself on my daughter.

I know it's sick and I hate myself for it, but I couldn't stop I just needed to feel Renee again for those few moments.

I'm vile and twisted I know, I can't even look her in the face half of them time because then pain that I feel that I'm hurting her makes my heart ache but when I look upon her face and I see 17 year old Renee staring back at me my black hole I call a heart breaks.

A few nights ago Bella kicked my ass, and I mean really kicked my ass and I deserved every last bit of it. I burned all the money into smithereens; why I did it? I don't really know.

I never wanted the money it would never bring Renee back, but why I couldn't let Bella have it? I don't really have an answer.

I guess she was moving on and actually looked happy for once. Any normal parent would want that for her but me, misery loves company. I feel like since I can't ever be happy again and Renee can never be happy nor alive why does she deserve it?

Idk… maybe because she's an innocent child who's innocence I've stolen.

I'm a horrible person I know it and after Bella's verbal tongue lashing last night I finally realized what she was saying. I never thought before about how losing her mother affected her. She suffered loss and I never once considered it. This whole time I have been selfish and only thought of my pain, which hurt her even more.

I lean against the brick wall and slide down it to the dirty dingy floor next to the dumpster. I raised the brown paper bag full of the devils juice knock my head back and consume the liquor to numb my aching heart and take the pain away.

I heard a noise and footsteps approaching but I was too drunk to care, I leaned my head against the brick closed my eyes and listened to the howling of the wind. I heard the footsteps grow closer then I heard them stop with a presence standing over me.

I cracked my eyes open and I saw three big muscular men with an evil gleam in their eyes. Oh great there going to try to rob me good luck I have about ten dollars to my name.

One hoisted me up by my collar and stared me dead in my heavy eyes.

"I only got about ten dollars to my name so good luck with that" I slurred, the men behind the guy holding me up snickered evilly.

"This isn't about money" the one holding me said, I started to worry.

"This is about payback" he growled, at first I was afraid but then I had a second to ponder.

I have not been happy for 8 years and I will probably never be happy again, honestly him putting me out of my misery doesn't sound so bad.

Just as I thought that a huge fist connected with my lip and busted it instantly.

"So you like touching little kids" the man holding me up barked releasing his grip on me by jolting me into the wall where I hit my head and slumped to the pavement. Just than one of the other men stepped forward.

"Answer the man you sick fuck" He yelled kicking me, I groaned it pain.

"This one is for Bella compliments of Leah" a sinister voice called out.

Just then I felt a sharp blade go across my torso and the agony began.

LPOV

I received a text to turn on channel 9 so I crept from the kitchen into my bedroom and flipped on the television.

_Breaking News…._

_Former Police Chief Charles Swan found dead in back ally in Port Angela's._

_Charles Sawn 36, was found hog tied and gaged in a dumpster behind local bar Hank's. When Charles was found he had 4 inch blade marks across his torso. His was found will Anal bleeding which we have Reason to believe Resulted from Anal Rape, We are still waiting on the coroner's report to confirm. Charles Swans penis had been removed and lodged down his throat right before it had been slit resulting in his instant death. This was a groosum one folks so be on the look out because…_

I cut the television off and smiled with pleasure, my boys from the Rez where always down to help me especially for some little extra cash. I wasn't and evil person, especially not one who thinks every time someone does something they have to be taken care of, I'm far from a murder but this case was and exception. Bella's father had to die for all that he has done, and with him gone Bella no longer has to be afraid she can move on and start new. I haven't decided if I'm going to tell her yet, I don't want her to fear me because I'm truly not evil I was just looking out for her.

I walked back into the kitchen where Bella was sitting with her face in her hands crying her eyes out I immediately ran over to her and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused, I thought we were over the money thing.

"Charlie's dead" she said flatly.

I know after all I went through to kill him she is not over here sobbing over this pedophile.

"Okay… I'm not following" I remarked.

"The police are on their way to question me, they think I did it and was involved, I'm about to be arrested Leah" she cried.

_Oh shit, what have I done?_

_A/N : So here is where it all begins hold tight because we are about to go on a ride. Please Review, this story doesn't have much and I'm working hard to change that so review and let me hear your thoughts. _


	14. I Suggest A Lawyer

**A/N: So o think I made pretty good update time this time but is I kept you on the edge of your seat I apologize but he is the next installment Enjoy! ;))**

**BPOV**

I sat nervously in Leah's kitchen and bit my fingernails staring at the clock anxiously as each second ticked by. Every minuet that went by I dreaded that fatal knock at the door, what was I even going to say? I know I could tell the truth but who would really believe me this tale is basically unbelievable.

Why would they think I killed my own father? I know he hadn't called the cops the previous day and so what is it? Is it that I packed up and left, I had my reasons, yet just telling them I have my reasons isn't good enough.

I ran my hands down my face and sighed in frustration why is the universe against me?

"Bella I'm sorry, don't worry we will fix this" Leah consoled me I nodded my head and smiled.

Just then a strong Knock paddled against Leah's door and the strong voice of an authoritative male rang out saying "Police"

I remained frozen in my seat as Leah scurried to the door,

"Hello Officers Come in she's in the kitchen" She told them, the one tall lean officer with hazel eyes and a olive complexion eyed Leah's body like It was something to eat until the white short pudgy one nudged him to continue into the house.

The short pudgy cop walked into the kitchen and sat across from me while the tall olive one stood in the door frame of the kitchen.

"Miss Swan… I am officer Grady and this is Officer McNeil, and we just want to ask you a few questions about tonight." He told me.

"Umm.. Okay sure I don't know if I can be much help I was here all night" I said nervously.

"Oh where you?" he asked unbelieving.

"Umm… yes I was, I am all the way in Seattle I don't know anyone or anything but Leah" I replied, he wrote that down.

"Port Angela's is not that far away and I bet you could get there and back rather quickly don't you say?" he asked.

"I guess but I didn't" I retorted.

"She was with me all night officers" Leah came out the back.

"Was she with you when Charles Swan was molesting her" the officer retorted I choked.

"Yeah we found the tape hidden under the floor board in your closet" Officer Grady replied.

"Umm…" was all I could manage to say.

"Miss Swan we can make this as easy as possible, in my opinion the sick fuck got what he deserved but you should have come forward with the evidence instead of murdering him or hiring someone to do it for that matter."

"The evidence is fake we used it to get him to stop" I was crying now.

"You can't expect me to believe that" he barked.

"It's the truth jackass! I helped her create it!" Lean snapped.

"McNeil get your hot headed partner" She told him.

"Tom chill out we are in the company of ladies" he tried to reason.

"Yeah or potential murders" he snorted.

"Okay I think it is time for you to get out of my house unless you have an arrest warrant leave" Leah snapped while rubbing my back trying to soothe me.

Grady got up and made his way to the door,

"I will be in touch Miss Swan, and shall I suggest you get a lawyer, and a damn good one" He barked storming out.

"He McNeil before you go can I have a word" Leah said.

"Sure anything for a pretty lady" he smiled.

"Well the way Grady is acting I would prefer you were the one who kept in touch with us, and maybe I could… you know get your number in case I have any questions or need something" she batted her eyelashes.

"Of course" he said pulling a card out his pocket and handing it to her.

"Have a goodnight ladies" he said winking at Leah on his way out.

"Night" she called behind him I just shook my head.

"Hey Bitch I did that for us we gonna need Intel." She reasoned.

"You sure you didn't do it because you have been eyeing his dick through his uniform pants" I smirked.

"Hey! Why can't this be a win win situation?" she laughed I rolled my eyes.

"On a serious not Le how am I going to afford a lawyer?" I sighed.

"Well I could dip into my college fund….." Leah told me.

"Heavens No! You have already done enough, I could never take money away from your future" I protested.

"Bella come on, I might have Braxton pay my tuition so I might have it to spare" she tried to tell me.

"No Leah that's finale I can't take anything else from you" I told her.

"Come on B I feel like this is my fault"

"Why… It's not like you murdered him" I sighed.

"Yeah… Um I mean like for the video and all that" she replied.

"Psht… that video was the best thing that ever happened for me don't apologize for that" I brushed off.

"I guess I will get a job.."

"Bell what kinds of jobs are you going to get you haven't even finished school yet" Leah brought me back to reality.

"I don't know, you still talking to Riley? Maybe I can get a job cleaning the rooms, I heard they tip well." I asked.

"No sorry boo he got clipped last week" she said sadly.

"Shit.. What am I going to do? If I can't afford a lawyer I'm toast and public defenders aren't shit" I cried.

"Hey we will find a way, you got to let me help you Bella anything you name it" she pleaded with me.

I took a huge deep breath because I know what I was about to ask for and it was a lot to ask and I'm not even sure if I can pull it off but I have to do what I have to do and right now this is my last resort.

"You said anything?" I asked.

"You name it" she said instantly.

"Get me a job at Stilettos" I replied.

"Bella come on…." She sighed.

"What?… you do what you got to do every day to survive and you have made out well for yourself."

"I know but Bella this isn't you, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't want better for you"

"It's not like I'm asking you to set me up with a pimp, I know you want better but I don't have any other options I defiantly won't be better off sitting in a jail cell" I told her.

"Bella this isn't the easiest and most respecting job, you don't know what you're asking for" she warned.

"Yes I do and I can handle it" I reassured her.

"Bella…"

"Leah…"

She sighed.

"You said anything this is what I really want are you going to get me in or not?" I said flatly.

"Okay I will see what I can do" 

**A/N: So this is the finale chapter before we finally get to the prologue woot! Woot! Next chapter we are officially half way through! If you love and want to get to half way quicker you know what to do**

I

I

I

I

V

REVIEW!


	15. First Night Jitters

A/N: I have excuses but I'm just going to save it lol, there's things going on but besides that this chapter is way over due so no excuse on my part. But this is the half way mark WOOHOOO! We reached it I hope you guys enjoy.

**BPOV**

I spent weeks getting ready for the big night, Leah signed me up for some beginner pole dancing class to show me the basics because lets admit it, Leah doesn't have the most patience and with my clumsiness I'm sure she would blow a gasket at all my fumbling.

The classes were harder then I assumed especially because of my lack of upper body strength but luckily I wasn't the only one struggling. In the class there were mostly housewives and girlfriends wanting to add a little spice in there relationships so beginning out I can say we were all pretty terrible.

Being the youngest in the class happened to have it's advantages and I caught on quicker then others. The class gave me some grace so I wasn't falling all over the place and before I knew it I was the one the teacher called on to do demonstrations.

I got promoted to the chair dancing portion fairly quickly and by then everything was starting to come together easy. I was out of there in a few short weeks and finally was good enough to get some one on one teachings from Leah.

Man the things you had to do to get the big bucks was a lot harder then that class but somehow I made it through the routine flawlessly and according to Leah I was "_Going to make them cream in there shorts_" what ever that means.

The big day was finally here I arrived at stilettos Early and it was my first introduction to all the girls.

"Bells this is Rose, Tori, Zaza, Tia, Tanya, Car, Jess, and Mags Or Angel, Fire, Bubbles, Desire, Sparkle, Princess, Starr, and Smiley as you will get to know them around here" Leah Smiled.

"Nice to meet you" mostly all of them said except for Fire _or Tori _just gave me a scowl.

"Hi" I smiled shyly a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"Awww we have a shy one" Smiley teased.

"Stop putting the girl on the spot" Angel bumped her shoulder playfully.

"So who wants to give the newbie an official tour I have to go catch up with the boss man about something." Leah said.

"I will!" Smiley volunteered.

"I will too to keep this one from over doing it" Angel smirked pointing to Smiley.

"Alight, bring her to the bosses office in 20" Leah said before releasing me into their clutches and walking in the other direction.

"Come on Bells lets show you from back to front first with the dressing rooms" Smiley said excitedly pulling me towards the back Angel in toe.

"So I'm Maggie, Maggs, or Smiley, this s Rosalie, Rose, or Angel, you can call us whatever you want just never real names at work because there are crazy stalkers, outside of work it doesn't really matter." she told me.

"Okay" I replied.

Maggie and Rose were totally opposites but both ultimately striking, Rose was a tall blond bombshell standing at five foot nine and a very curvy stature, she was every mans dream, with her striking features and grey cat eyes she was a force to be reckoned with. As were Maggie she was shorter right around my height just slightly taller. Standing at five foot six she had a small but generous frame. She was tiny but had more then a handful in the chest area, now I don't know if they're fake and it's not my place to ask so I'm going to keep my eyes up and mind my business.

Aside from her body she had an adorable face, with a big smile and dimples that rival the cuteness of a six year old she was a cutie pie. The only thing to contrast her childlike features was her dark rich hair that sat in tightly precise ringlets all across her head. The streaks of natural gold throughout her deep brown locks was gorgeous right along with the rest of her.

"So have you picked a name yet?" she asked showing me around the dressing room.

"Umm… I heard one the other day I thought I might use…" I said shyly Maggie's smile brightened. _It was so easy to tell why they called this girl smiley._

"Well come on lets hear it!" she said excitedly.

"Umm… I was thinking of Neveah" I said rubbing my arms nervously.

"Like heaven spelled backwards?" Rose quipped?

"Uhh.. Yeah" I blushed.

"That's awesome… and quite clever I might add" Rose replied.

"Totally is" Maggie added.

"Okay so this is the outfit closet, you are allowed to purchase your own stuff if you want but if you don't want to or at least not for every time you work here are the ones expendable to everybody:" Maggie said showing me a huge locker that went across the back wall.

They showed me the make up counters and gave me my personal locker and lock for my personal belongings. They worked their way to the employee bathroom, which was so nice it was pink had fluffy white couches luscious full length mirrors, the one's at the makeup stations only were from waist up.

After the tour of the back room we worked our way outwards. They showed me most of the things I briefly remembered like the regular bathrooms, the stage, the bar, and other small areas. Then lastly they showed me the private rooms, they introduced me to all the security and lastly we made it to the bosses office.

"Alright girlie we are dropping you off here me and Angel have some things to do before shift see you later" they waved leaving me in front of the bosses door alone.

I took a deep breath and knocked twice.

"Come In" a strongly male voice said from the other side of the door.

I walked in his office, his back was turned to me he was on his cell phone laughing with someone.

"Okay, I will get my best girls on it…okay…yeah…alright" he laughed one more time before hanging up.

He turned to face me a smile crept upon his face, I shifted uncomfortably.

"You…" he stated.

"Me?" I questioned nervously.

"You were here the day of Karamels feisty assault, I was going to approach you that day but you disappeared so quickly I had no clue she was talking about you when she told me a friend needed a job." he replied.

"Oh.." was all I managed to say.

"Your beauty was indefinite but the way you carried yourself wasn't like one of my girld, but your different now but then again you still have this innocence about you that is alluring" he smiled stepping closer to me.

"I normally don't hire girls I at least haven't seen before but Leah promised it was worth it and I owe her a bonus for being right" he smiled, walking around examining me.

Today I had on a tight light blue tube dress five inch stilettos and my hair was up in a neat bun, Leah dressed me thinking I needed all my assets visible.

The boss reached up and pulled the pins out my hair and my soft mahogany waves went cascading down my back.

"Beautiful" he muttered.

"I'm Jacob Black, welcome to Stilettos Isabella."

~~~~~~~~~~&!SLT!&~~~~~~~~

It's five minuets before curtains for me, Bubbles was on stage and I was next up. Angel was rubbing my shoulders trying to calm me down because my nerves were a wreck. My heart was hammering in my chest and I was shaking slightly. _I can do this, I can do this._ I tried to convince myself as a shot of tequila passed my lips which began to soothe me.

I was dressed in an all white corset matching pure white thong with a garter belt attached, they thought since I was suppose to be heaven a pure look was best, I even had Angels pure white mini wings strapped to my back. I had body glitter that made my skin shimmer and very minimal makeup to preserve my "innocence" I admit I looked good.

"The first three nights are always the worst after that it's a breeze" Angel tired to reassure me.

Each girl had one full routine a night on the big stage, after that there were poles on tables, and lap dances and private sessions but each girl was required a special routine with a new costume every night they signed up to do stage.

I was last tonight because men love to see new comers last. Bubbles reappeared behind the curtain with bundles of money in her hand.

"Good luck sweetie" she smiled making her way to the back.

""Hitting the stage last tonight is our new comer our little slice of heaven but hey! the woman likes things backwards its NEVAEH!"

I herd DJ A summon me to the stage my heart sunk and my feet felt permanently glued to the floor. I knocked back another shot of tequila before I even thought about moving.

This was it all the practice and now I had to prove myself worthy, I had to show people I had confidence and I could do this I really had no other choice if it hadn't of been for Karamel, I don't know where I would be after what Charlie did to me.

I can't disappoint her she put her neck out just to get me in here and I couldn't fail her after everything she's done.

Suddenly my white pumps released there grip from the floor and I actually began to walk, out through the curtains the spot light shone bright against my face I tried to calm my nerves hoping the crowd couldn't sense my uneasiness.

The men erupted in loud cheers as I strutted on stage" Yeah that is a slice of heaven alright, just sexy what you got for us Nevaeh?" a man shouted ."Yeah shake that ass Nevaeh!" another one. I looked down I saw stares from men tons of men different shapes and sizes all staring up at me waiting for my next move.

I turned my head to the left signaling DJ A to play my track he flipped it on I couldn't believe me Isabella Marie Swan was hitting the stage at "Stilettos" me a stripper never the career path I would have choose for myself but I was 18 no money, no where to go, no money for collage and the law on my back, I had to do what I had to do to take care of Bella, and Nevaeh was my last hope.

I clutched onto the pole and began the routine I had been practicing for weeks.

**PS. If you didn't catch the names we all know Rose, Tia, and Tanya lol, Tori is Victoria, Zaza is Zafinia, Car is Carmen, Jess is Jessica, and Mags s Maggie.**

**PSS. I have a blog now and a fuck awesome banner for this story made by FrozenSoilder AKA Paula and I want you guys to check it out. I have pictures for this story and later this week I will post pictures of all the girls so you don't wanna miss it, also I will be posting the outfits so check it out. **

**Spicyfictiondip . wordpress . com (remove the spaces) **

**~MissFJU~ **


	16. The Opportunity

A/N: So I updated pretty quickly right? You like these updates being so speedly you have to review : )) loyal to my word most of the time if I say your going to get you recived so se me reviews and the next update will be jut as speedy ;))

**BPOV**

Apparently I was a success, I racked up tons of cash more then I'd expected and that was just from pole dancing. I was too nervous to do lap dances, but apparently I was in high demand.

Boss man was growing frustrated at all the complaints he has received due to my decline of lap dances and private shows. Neveah was apparently a hot commodity and everyone wanted a piece.

I called number five on the list of Seattle's best defense attorneys and got him on retainer. I hit the stage almost every night and worked the poles throughout various places in the club, even me Leah, Rose and Maggie did a group show on chairs we each took home about 3000 dollars that night.

Besides helping Leah with the groceries and gas for my car I haven't touched a penny of the rest of the money I've earned. I offered to move out of Leah's once I had enough cash but she begged me to stay, saying she needs the company and now has grown accustom to my cooking.

I gave in but insisted on paying her rent which she never accepted which is frustrating. Her argument was she doesn't even pay her own mortgage so why should I pay rent.

Since I moved in Leah has surprisingly been here more than not. I mean she had her weekly visits with Braxton and the occasional night out with one of her flavors of the week but she was always there the next day when I woke up. I expected to be left alone for most of my days like I was use to so her constant presence was both shocking and pleasant. She really has become my best friend and I couldn't ask for a better one.

A month few by and I was a regular down at the station and attorney Aro Voltori was earning every bit of his salary. The charges where on there way to being dropped and thanks to our mole. Leah's latest fuck buddy officer McNeil we knew everything the defense had to throw at us before they did giving Aro one leg up.

Everything was falling into place in my life, my nerves had calmed down and I didn't mind stripping so much anymore as long as I didn't have to grind on strange men I seemed to be okay. Not having to buy hardly anything really had my bank account sitting nicely I had saved up around thirty five thousand dollars.

I was so excited but Leah waved me off telling me that was pocket change, if I started doing private parties I would make tons more especially with my high demand right now.

I asked her how much she had in her bank account I almost spit out the orange juice I was drinking that morning when she said around 250,000 dollars. I screamed at her and asked her how the hell she got all that and why she is even still stripping.

Apparently she started at eighteen saving up for college and Law school she wants to be a lawyer, and when she finally had the money she was around twenty She went to college got her bachelors in pre law striping the entire time through college but law school was a big deal so she figured she mine as well live her life first.

She made a compelling argument. She said when she dedicates her life to Law that's it no jump offs, sugar daddies, flavors of the weeks, no parties, no more drunk nights out with the girls she wants her complete focus to be on her career, so she can be dedicated one hundred and ten percent to her job. It made sense to me.

I wasn't sure where life was taking me yet but when I figure it out I know I will want my focus too. She figured she'd live it up make as much money as she can and just have fun with her youth. She is now twenty four years old and she said this is her last year.

But she said all the girls she started with that are really close are leaving the end of this year too.

Rose is in medical school now once she starts her residency she's gone. Mags Just finished her PhD in Education and is waiting to hear back from one of the Ivy league universities to fulfill her dreams of being a college professor. Zaza is putting the finishing touches on her chain of fashion boutiques they are all to open the end of this year. And Tia is working fulltime as an investment banker for this prestigious firm once she gets promoted to CEO she is out of here.

As far as Leah knows Tanya and Tori are the only ones staying and are going to recruit more girls after we hit the exit. Tanya and Tori make excellent money even though they are shopping addicts Leah estimates they have around the same amount if not more in their bank accounts because they are into some freaky shit. Also Tori has a coke habit so who knows about her.

I fell in pretty quickly to the loop I grown to love all the girls so much we all meet up once a week and did something, anything, chilling at each others houses, lunch, shopping, it's important to the six of us to stay close no matter where we go.

The following night Boss man called us all into his office, Me, Leah, Maggie, Rose, Zaza, and Tia in a room, we all laughed at how ironic our little pack got called.

"So ladies, I will get straight to the point you all have been chosen for a personal party…" he stated.

"And before you interrupt and ask questions here it is, They are businessmen very important people like senators and politicians, as well as some wall street guys, everyone, whose anyone is going to be at this party. Now their pay is twenty thousand to each girl" he announced everyone in the room choked.

"That's over double the normal rate!" Leah interjected.

"Yup and I only get two thousand from each of you " Jacob added.

"Sorry I'm lateee!" Tanya sang walking in the room, we all rolled our eyes at her blowing her nails dry.

"Thanks for gracing us with your presence princess, pop a squat" Jake spat.

She rolled her eyes and plopped into the chair.

"I will explain the rest to you later Tanya since you can't bothered to be on time, if you and Neveah weren't In the highest of demand I'd replace you with Starr." he barked, I choked.

"I'm in highest demand?" I squeaked.

"Why yes, your innocence and refusal has made you the most desired so I really need you to agree to this." he pointed at me.

"Umm…" I stuttered. I really don't know how to answer, I really didn't want to rub up against a whole bunch of sweaty politicians.

"Well I can't Boss, people from my firm will probably be there and I'd be recognized." Tia said, thank god giving me time to think of a reply.

"Alright you may go send sparkle in in 10 minuets " he told her sending her off.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

"I really shouldn't if any Ivy League alumni see me I'm dead" Maggie worried.

"We can use face paint and contacts and wigs like last time Smiles" Leah rubbed her shoulders reassuring her.

"Fuck it! Why the hell not? I'm in!' She cheered.

"Very good" he smiled.

"Umm… can I think about it?" I said just above a whisper.

"Okay but you have twenty four hours to decide alright?" he said.

"Okay" I nodded.

"Everyone else okay?" he asked looking around the room, everyone else answered yes simultaneously.

"Okay Everyone your free to go except Tanya stay so I can explain this thoroughly and Bella a word" he motioned to me as everyone made an exit.

I walked over to his desk,

"Yes?" I asked.

"I told them you would be hesitant and probably wouldn't accept, so for you they offered thirty thousand dollars so that's just something to think about" he whispered.

I nodded my head and made my exit.

"So what was that about?" Leah asked pointing towards the office we just left.

"Well apparently he shared my shyness with the group and they offered me thirty thousand to attend.

"Oooo someone really wants you there, I don't know if I should be jealous or proud of you" she teased.

I just rolled my eyes,

The next night came and the boss needed my answer apparently he told them he was waiting on my answer and they bumped it again to thirty-five thousand, I shifted uncomfortably at the amount of money they where willing to dump on me, that would literally double my bank account. I confirmed with Jake that it is just dancing I'm not required to do so me weird shit like beat them with paddles or have sex with any of them, he said no, each girl was requested for specific things and the paddling and kinky shit was normally left up to Princess and Karamel.

With a nervous sigh I agreed, apparently I was specifically the groomsmen's present which made me even more nervous. I scurried out of Jacobs office in search of Karamel, Angel and a strong drink.

A/N: Okay so quick note. See we are getting to the plot I hope you all are enjoying it I'd love to hear more feedback though to see how you all are feeling about everything that has happened so far speak up it inspires these updates to be faster.

Sidenote- Tanya is Princess and Sparkle is Carmen I mixed up the order in the last chapter so yeah just know that :))


	17. The Party

A/N: SO! I added Edward to the category only because I've done his point of view a few times and people where suggesting I should, this by no means means she's going to End up with Edward or even that he's the groom but he will play an important role. This story will have multiple partners and is nowhere near innocent or monogamist, I might take Edward of the category later I don't know what I'm going to do so when I figure it out so will you.

**Emmett POV**

The party is in full swing, half of the bridal party and the guest are trashed already and it hasn't even hit midnight. I guess that's what happens when you offer open bar at a bachelor party.

But this isn't your average bachelor party, everyone who is anyone is in attendance, from your prestigious politicians, to the number one country music star on the charts right now.

Me and my sister believe it or not threw this together only because her hubby opted out of the party planning with her after the headache that was their wedding.

I was more then willing to help out, I don't know lets just say I had a hunch that something good was going to come out of this. Plus I got to search for strippers what man wouldn't like that job?

I searched the best gentlemen's clubs in Seattle and I picked a few dancers to perform on stage out of the first few clubs I looked at. But when I hit ranking number 2 on the list of best gentlemen's clubs in Seattle I had hit the Jackpot, I found special little treats for everyone in attendance.

My sister said for all my hard work she got me and the rest of the immediate bridal party a special treat for after hours, a semi private party. My little sis is a bad ass knowing her husband is going to be there and she even picked out one for him. Most women don't have that confidence in their relationships but my little sis does.

She never ceases to amaze me because how she balances an open mind with her control freak issues is beyond me. All I know is I have a good feeling about this special treat.

You and Alice did a great job bro really" Edward said walking up to me handing me a champagne flute and patting me on the back.

"Thanks, we did didn't we?" I smiled back.

"So what this a little birdy told me about a special treat tonight?" Edward waggled his eyebrows.

"Honestly man I have no clue this is all Alice's evil doing." I told him.

"Should I be excited of afraid?" he replied.

"Honestly I don't know" I laughed.

"We'll see later then" he exclaimed holding his glass in the air.

I clinked mine with his and we sipped as we turned to face the party.

Masquerade was a really good theme me and Ali came up with because some of the guys that didn't want to be photographed in compromising positions could come, it's a very discrete way to get everyone together even enemies. When you got big politicians, lawyers, celebs, chain business owners there is sure to be some hostility amongst big shots, Ali said it was actually one of the strippers ideas.

" Excuse me brother one of the Firms shareholders just walked in I have to speak with her one sec" he said handing me his empty flute and dashing off.

I finished mine off and dropped them on a waitresses try as she breezed past me in her, tight shorts and garter belt, her smooth caramel skin glistening under her corset, her face covered by a colorful mask with feathers poking out from the edges. Most of the servers where dressed the same which I know all the men appreciated.

As well as many of the dancers, the dancers stayed more on the third floor that's were the discrete lounges and their equipment was set up.

I followed the sever through the crowd using her as my path clearer. I finally made it back inside, this revenue is huge. It's a three story mansion with a huge deck beside a even bigger pool. It had a middle ground, a top and bottom floor. The basement was off limits tonight apparently it was reserved for our special treat later.

I scurried off to the bathroom to handle my business, the champagne was catching up to me.

**Grooms POV**

After I shook the last of the men's hands as they made there exit from my overly extravagant party, the gates were closed and locked. This was a big turn out just for my impending marriage.

There was over three hundred guest and one hundred staff. Sadly I feel like I barely got to enjoy my party I spent the whole time talking strategy, if the wedding tomorrow is going to be broadcasted nationally or just locally.

How this new found family approach can work for me. How soon I plan to have children with my wife. As much as I appreciate my colleges thinking of my political future sometimes I wish I could have a night off. I didn't even get to visit the third floor and I am the freaking groom!

I walked to the bar and found Jasper standing there with a cup of much needed scotch.

"Thanks man I needed this, champagne was not cutting it." I laughed.

"I figured as much." he nodded.

"This was a nice party" he commented.

"I guess even thought I didn't get to enjoy it that much, it was more like a function to me." I sighed.

"Isn't it always Senator?" he asked.

"Hey I'm not Senator yet, even though this wedding might just be the ticket to my election." I spoke.

"That it might." he agreed.

"I just hope everyone knows I'm doing this because I love my fiancé' and not just for political gain, maybe that I speed up the engagement was for it, but I love her I hope she knows that." I said rubbing my hands over my tired eyes.

"Man you know she does, and no one thinks that I assure you, we all seen the love between you two you couldn't ask for a better girl."

"Don't I know it." I smiled.

Just then the lights cut out.

"What's going on?" Emmett came from outside asking, along with the rest of the bridal party.

"I have no clue, do you think we should call Alice and see…" he asked puzzled.

Just then red, yellow, and fuchsia lights sprang from spot lights in the ceiling I hadn't even known existed. I heard the bass start to pump from music that just came on out of nowhere.

I looked to my left and there was an evil smirk on Jaspers face as fog erupted from underneath our feet.

Walking out at the same time, 7 girls emerged from the back I was instantly hypnotized. Each one unique in there own way, tall, short, curvy, slender, real breast, fake breast tan, ivory.

The girls strutted our way each of them standing right in front of us.

The girl in front of me was a dream, she was small so I had to look down at her but when my eyes did cast down I was instantly under her spell, she was small and petite, her soft creamy thighs exposed just a little at the bottom of her tiny shorts before her stockings covered the rest of delicious skin from me.

In a tight white bra her cleavage was on full display and it didn't disappoint. Her breast where just the perfect size to fit into the palms of my hands and they were all natural.

A delicate white masked covered most of her beautiful face but under it I could see there was true beauty, but also something that felt familiar. Her soft mahogany waves were left down I wanted nothing more then to run my fingers threw them.

Before I could even reach out and seriously consider touching her she grabbed me by my tie and was leading me away. I was putty in her hands as I stumbled along like her own personal lap dog.

The others were right on my tail grinning as their very own special treats had them buy the tie. We walked down the steps to the closed off area, I wondered if we were suppose to be down here, but when I noticed it was set up special I figured this had been the plan all along.

She placed me on the golden throne in the middle of the room the rest of the guys in chairs a few spaces away from me.

My captor walked away and spoke to the tall blonde that looked to have Emmett by the balls, she nodded and then resumed her place by my side.

"So lets play a little game shall we!" the bronze skinned tall one with thick black hair and plump curves called out.

"I'm Karamel and I don't know what you've been told but my games are a little naughty" she smiled deviously I swallowed thickly.

"Since it is the Grooms here party were putting all the control in his hands, so say hello to your deciding factor fellas." she snickered.

"So this is how its going to go, Hubby here is going to get a dance from our little Nevaeh over there and every time he tries to touch her, moves or makes a sound you my groomsmen are going to be punished." she smiled.

"Punished how you say? Well all of you are getting a dance as well BUT! the moment he fucks up one of you is out of a dance." she spoke.

"Fuck" I cursed.

Nevaeh snickered beside me,

"You might want to keep that potty mouth in check sailor it's going to get your crew in a bind" she whispered to me. Her voice so sickenly sweet made me shiver with desire for her. How was I going to make it through this dance.

"Let the games begin!" she announced.

A slow sensual song came on and Nevaeh began to circle me, she went directly behind me and ran her soft delicate hands down my torso, I turned my head to see her.

"Groomsmen number 6 you are currently out of a dance!" Karamel announced.

I snapped my head back in front of me and Elzear was flipping me the bird slightly annoyed that I stopped his dance with his own ivory brown haired sweet heart.

Bella continued to rub circles on my chest, she walked around and sat in my lap and twirled her hips into my midsection I jumped a little.

"Groomsmen number 5! Your out of a dance" Karamel announced.

I looked up and the tropical curvy woman was climbing off a pissed Demetri.

I felt the small vibrations of Neavah as she snickered into my chest, I wanted to ask her, oh this funny to you but I know I'm getting my ass kicked if I interrupt James's time with Karamel.

Neavah continued to danced on me, I bit the inside of my lip fiercely trying to keep my composer, when she straddled my lap and pushed her breast in my face.

"God.." I groaned throwing my head back against the back of the throne.

"Groomsmen's 4, and 3 your out of a dance." she announced.

"What the fuck?" I heard Jasper curse pissed.

"He moved and talked that two sorry" Karamel smiled wickedly.

It was down to my last two groomsmen and they happened to be my cousins, Emmett was shooting me death glares that if I messed this up for him he's going to help James beat my ass.

Emmett is around 6'5 and muscular as fuck the last thing I need is to be walking down the isle with a broken ribcage and a black eye, the public would just love that not to mention my wife.

I tried to keep it together, I know there was only about a minuet left in the song I could do it.

Nevaeh was pulling out all the stops now I'm convinced the object of this was to make you lose. But the fear of an personal ass whooping from Emmett kept my sorry ass in line for the rest of the song.

"Good good! I see you learned some restraint hubby" Karamel teased.

After the song was over Nevaeh came and sat in my lap as the girl who had Emmett's attention captured took over.

We played a few more ridiculous but in the end funny games with the girls, some involved food, others body shots, in the end we all had a good time some more than other, lets say I didn't know James was into dog collars and Elazar was into being paddled but to each is own we all have our corks.

"Alright you guys have been pretty good tonight!" Karamel announced.

"Hell yeah they have!" The girl who I found out was Angel agreed.

"Aye Smilez you think they deserve a treat?" Angle pointed to Smiley.

"yes I do" she agreed flashing her big smile in Jaspers direction.

Alice did a good job picking out all our types these women are the ones were typically attracted to.

Everyone looked absolutely blissful except my best man he looked a little bit more interested in Nevaeh then Princess.

Tall blonde, fake tits was normally his thing his last three girlfriends fit the description.

I don't know why a pang of jealousy hit me but Nevaeh was mine for tonight.

"Alrighty boys you have all earned a private show with just a little more skin, find your girl and she will lead the way." Angel announced.

"Emmett quickly rushed over to her he was like a dog with a shinny new toy I can't even blame him I griped Nevaeh tight and she smiled.

It's odd we've been so comfortable with each other. She's a quite and mysterious one, I gather this might be her first time. I'm glad it was with me and not some sick pervert. We've been having fun all night I'm defiantly in no rush for it to end.

She led me to the back as everyone split up in different directions.

She led me to a dark blood red room, which was a huge contrast from her all white attire.

She sat me in yet another throne,

"So did you have a good time tonight?" she asked softly.

"The best" I answered honestly.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes why do you sound so surprised?" I asked curious.

"Well, I'm not he most vibrant of the group this was the first time I've ever done something like this so I was a little nervous." she rambled.

"Come here" I reached out to her.

She came and sat comfortably in my lap again.

"Nevaeh…" I said to her.

She looked up at me with her bright doe eyes, her innocence and vulnerability was so enticing.

"You were perfect, as you can see I'm one of the more conservative of the group as well, your relaxed state made me very relaxed and comfortable with you, you have made this the most fun I've had in a long time.

"You and your fiancé' don't have fun like this?" she asked.

"We use to but, with all the wedding planning, I'm running for Senator so Everything's about the campaign, ontop of my corporate job we've just had a lot going on I don't remember the last time we just did anything fun." I said sadly honestly realizing the truth in my words.

"Hey I'm sorry I asked it wasn't my place." she said worriedly trying to climb out my lap in shame, I stilled her.

"Hey, don't run away its okay it's an honest question and before you asked it I hadn't thought about that." I told her.

"Sorry," she lowered her head.

"No more apologies" I told her.

"Sor,… I mean okay" she chuckled a little as did I.

"So since you had a question I get one, and it's the common question but I have to ask. How did a girl as lovely as you get caught up in this line of work?" I asked dying to know the answer.

"Welp, honestly my father died with no life insurance the hose burnt in a fire and I had I had to clean up the mess he made and I needed cash and I needed it fast Karamel took me in but I was also determined to pay my own way so I asked her to get me a job at Stilettos, she did and here I am" she replied.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father" I whispered to her, she went stiff in my arms.

"Don't be really" she grimaced I was curious but I didn't pry.

"Nevaeh can I see you?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I want to see you beautiful face will you let me?" I was dying for her to say yes.

"Umm.. Sure, on one condition" she agreed nervously.

"Anything" I told her honestly.

"What's your name?" she asked me.

"Carlisle Cullen" I replied nervously.

"Sounds Important" she laughed.

"Your really not from around here are you?" I asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" I replied, if she didn't know how important that name was I'm glad.

A lot of people get nervous, or start kissing my ass because of the multi million dollar empire I've built it's nice to have someone who doesn't know the truth about me just for one night.

"Nothing sweetheart just a lot of people have heard of me that's all… but a deals a deal the mask" I smiled deflecting before she starts to ask more questions.

She reached her slender arms behind her head, untied the mask letting it fall to her lap. She blushed nervously biting her lip as I examined her angelic face.

"Why my Nevaeh you are stunning." I told her, she blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Thank you" she replied softly.

"That blush is incredibly sexy as well" I told her.

"I want to see just how far that blush travels" I whispered.

"I do owe you a treat don't I Mr. Cullen" she whispered back to me.

My cock twitched at how sexy my name sounded rolling off her tongue.

"That you do so get to it." I said caressing her thighs as she was on my lap.

She got up and hit something on the touch pad on the wall, the lights dimmed more and music came on, and she started peeling off clothes piece by piece while rubbing against me and my now painfully hard member.

Her garter belt and stockings were gone as well as that plush white bra the only thing left was those tiny white boy shorts.

I grabbed her by her hips and jerked her backwards into my lap she squeal in surprise but delight.

"You see what you do to me, you sexy little minx?" I growled.

"The feeling mutual" she moaned.

I turned her around to face me our eyes locked.

"Carlisle we have to stop.." she reasoned but I could see she didn't mean the words behind what she said.

"I know we should but, I haven't felt like this in a long time I just don't want to let it go because I don't know when I'm going to feel like this again." I told her honestly. I can't remember the last time Esme made me feel like this it was probably before we moved in together that was 2 years ago.

"Carlisle I…" she tried to speak but I couldn't take it anymore so I cut her off with my lips.

I expected her to push me away tell she didn't want this but instead she deepened the kiss. The room felt heavy and everything became intense.

I kissed her slow but hard and passionate, there was nothing feverish about our actions but everything was defiantly on another level.

I gripped her hips and brought her as close as I could, her plump breast pressed against my cotton shirt, I could feel her hardened nipples rubbing against me.

She moaned into my mouth as both of us rushed to come up for air.

I picked her up not missing a beat and laid her on the lounge one of the only plush pieces of furniture in here.

I crawled between her thighs and resumed my kissing her.

"Oh my god, Carlisle, this is wrong your to be married tomorrow" she protested through moan.

"I know I know, but I just don't have the power to stop I want you with this deep passion I can't explain, tell me you don't want me and I'll stop." I told her staring in her eyes deeply looking for any sign she didn't want this."

"I can't" she breathed.

"Me either" I said.

I slid down her body kissing down her stomach onto the promise land.

I hooked my thumbs in the sides of her boy shorts and tugged them down, she was now completely exposed to me.

"Beautiful" I muttered.

I kissed the inside of her thighs before inserting two fingers inside her warmth to see if she was ready for me.

Her juices spilled out onto my fingers as she moaned loudly arching her back allowing me more access.

"You like that?" I asked.

"Mmm.. Yes" she moaned.

I pulled my fingers out of her heat and circled her swollen clit, her hips bucked forward as she gasped out loud.

"Ohmygod! That feels good" she breathed, I sense a hint of surprise in her voice.

I wanted to taste her so bad but the lack of knowing each other made me decide against such an intimate jester. But that didn't stop me from removing my hands and licking her juices off my fingers just to know what she tasted like. _Delicious._

I rammed my fingers back into her dipping core while furiously rubbing her swollen clit until she came undone before me. The way her legs shook and her eyes snapped shut was beautiful, the breathy moan she released as she came almost brought on my own release. I had to unbutton my pants and rub my engorged cock just for some much needed friction.

"Now your nice and ready for me" I whispered as I crawled back up her body and kissed her roughly.

"Is this still what you want?" I asked her making sure she wasn't wavering, it would crush me but I'd let her walk away.

"I am if you are you're the one who has a lot to lose" she whispered sadly to me.

That really did make me stop and think for a second and ask if this was all worth it. I looked down at the woman beside me and decided it simply was.

I do love Esme but when am I going to feel this spark again this connection when I become Senator my every move will be watched plus I'm no adulterer this is my last night and I'm going to enjoy it before I'm tied down the phrase one more for the road? And I couldn't have picked a better car.

I smiled at my beauty and nodded, kissing her lips one more time before swiftly entering her.

She gasped and I groaned, I stilled inside her giving her time to adjust to my length and me sometime to get it together.

God maybe I should have asked her if she was a virgin because as tight as her walls are I'm starting to believe it's a possibility.

"Oh my god you feel so good baby" I breathed slowly beginning to rock in and out of her.

"Don't…stop…" she moaned.

I pushed her legs back a little further and found the perfect rhythm providing her with deep long hard strokes.

She was clawing my back as she screamed in pleasure.

"Ohmygod Carlisle ooh!' was all she could manage to say.

The way she was saying my name was about to make me lose it, but not before her.

"Are you there baby?" I asked making sure she gets her second orgasm before I get mine.

"Almost harder oh my god harder!" she moaned.

I thrust into her harder and slightly more frantic, she bit down on my shoulder roughly causing me to let out a satisfied growl.

I dug deep into her depths hitting that spot that made her shiver beneath me, her already tight walls clamped around my shaft as her orgasm took over sending me spiraling into my own orgasm that was so intense my arms almost gave out above her.

I slipped out of her and rested my head on her stomach that was moving up and down rapidly from her trying to catch her breath. I laid there until her breathing calmed and I got the feeling back in my arms. I crawled back up to her face and kissed her softly.

"That was amazing…I…I don't even know what to say." I told her.

"That was amazing…" she choked out..

"I feel like a complete dick that I have to ask this right now after….well you know… but what is your name?" I said sheepishly.

"Bella" she replied equally as embarrassed. Once again she felt even more familiar like that name rang a bell but I just could put my finger on it. I brushed it away and I focused on holding the beauty In my arms for as long as could.

Well talked and got to know each , the more I learned the more I felt like this just can't be for one night. She was young but and old fashioned girl, she loved the classics, was very interested in literature.

The way this woman put things together and the perspectives she sees are better then some of the people on my payroll.

"Favorite color?" she laughed.

"Burgundy you?" I asked.

"Emerald" she said lost in thought for a second.

"Dream as a child?" I asked.

"Well it went from Ballerina, to Ms. Cookie from Ms. Cookies lunchtime friends tv series, to a professional ice cream taster once I found out those actually existed" she laughed out loud.

"Oh yeah an now?" I asked.

"I don't know, Something to do with littérateur or helping animals those two seems to be my passions as of lately." she announced.

"Well those are defiantly attainable, I know you don't know me like that and after tonight we may or may not see each other again but promise me you will reach for your goals and get what you want out of life" I told her.

"Okay" she said sheepishly.

"So what about you Mr. Important, what did you want to be?" she asked.

"Well, I was a structured kid either a doctor, or a lawyer, or president of the United States" I laughed.

"Hey don't laugh Mr. Soon to be Senator President could happen" she told me.

"Maybe.." I replied.

"Oh My God! We've been back here over an hour! I hope no one got suspicious how could we be so careless and lose track of time! You have to go you can't let anyone see you like that, I will get myself together and tell them…. I don't know, I got you all worked up and you rushed back to you soon to be wife not caring about the superstition but then just tell them when you tried Esme sent you away so you went back to the hotel okay?" she thought of the major lie on the spot I wondered if I should be Impressed or afraid at how good that was, or wonder if she's been lying to me at all tonight.

"Good plan" I told her as we both got dressed frantically.

She left to clean up in the bathroom I was finishing putting on my shoes when she reemerged as good as new I couldn't tell the difference.

"What the hell are you still doing here!" she asked worried.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye.." I told her honestly.

She smiled and came over and hugged me.

"Sorry, it's just I don't want you to get in trouble or me and I don't want any of the girls to think less of me either I don't regret tonight but I might if we get caught so I really need you to go not for my sake but your own." she told me.

"I know I just needed this…" I said before grabbing her and kissing her hard on the mouth. She slid her tongue in my mouth as she deepened this kiss to tell me the best and worst goodbye I've ever received.

"Bella, I have an idea but we can't talk right now, here take my business card and call me in 4 days on this number it will be routed to my cell and we will discuss it okay?" I asked nervously.

She bit her lip but didn't reply I panicked I need her to do this I have to see her again.

"Promise me please" I begged.

"Okay I'll call you" she agreed reluctantly.

With one last peck I left out the back entrance she showed me And made my way to the hotel.

A/N: okay sorry for the long wait but this chapter was a nice big juicy long one (no pun intended) lol so review let me know what you think.


	18. The Offer

A/N: Okay this is what I have to say :3 when I started this fic I said a lot that I wasn't telling who the groom was going to be, everyone assumed because she kept running into Edward it was him but come on that's to cliché' and obvious. I'm letting you know again this isn't a monogamous fic. Last chapter I changed the category to not only Bella but B&E there's a reasons, he's going to play a huge role butt I can't tell you what just yet. Now if you look this genre has always been Drama no mention of romance so I never promised a HEA for the characters, will there be one? Only I know that and you have to keep reading to find out :3 I love you all and appreciate all your reading and reviewing I hope you continue dispite your opinions and see how the story plays out. Love you all ~MissFJu~

_**BPOV**_

I opened the door and stumbled out looking across the dark room and much to my surprise Rose was looking over at me with a knowing look, while her guy of the night stumbled out fixing his ruffled collar and slightly ajar slacks giving her a kiss on the mouth not caring that I was watching.

I quirked my eyebrow at her, the look she gave me back was a signal that we are to keep this night between us and I couldn't have been more happier.

I walked out of the room as did she we met in the middle but remained in silence, it was late and we assumed everyone else had gone, the house was now quite as we walked silently out the back door towards the back exit. I hopped in the passenger seat of her red Chevrolet while she got behind the wheel pulling off just as both our doors shut.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STILL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Ugh_, the next day I felt sluggish and tired my mouth was dry and I felt like I just got ran over by a hummer at full speed. I peeled myself out of bed went to the kitchen and got a glass of much needed water

I turned the coffee pot on and went back into my room to strip and jump in the shower. As the hot water beamed down on my body making me feel more awake and more alive memories of last night assaulted me and I was taken back by all that accrued.

I put my face in my hands and groaned at my behavior, _Great! _if he didn't think you were slutty enough being a stripper he does now. I don't even know if I could even call myself a stripper or a prostitute at this point, was that why I got more money because I was suppose to give up the goods to the groom.

Lost in my thoughts the water had turned cold. I stepped out wrapped my body and hair in a towel and made my way back to the kitchen. I grabbed the coffee pot pouring some I my mug adding some crème and sugar. _Where's Leah? _I thought to myself.

She's normally here and up by this time. I peeked out the window her car wasn't in the driveway. She must have had errands to run. I sat at the kitchen table in my robe and thought.

I hope no one finds out about this, I will be a laughing stock and a slut, I'm just getting my life together I don't need that to happen. I sipped my coffee running one hand threw my damp locks. Just then I paused thinking back to the last words he spoke to me, "_Bella, I have an idea but we can't talk right now, here take my business card and call me in 4 days on this number it will be routed to my cell and we will discuss it okay?" "Promise me please" _

Lord, what was I too do, I agreed but I mean it would be easy to see why I shouldn't be held to that agreement. _Should I call? Do I even want to? _I asked myself. But then visions of the way he made my body feel last night answered the question for me.

Carlisle was unlike any other man I met, he was sweet, caring, attentive, and kind. He made me feel safe, warm, and wanted. Something about him just let me know I could trust him, _I could trust him right? _So why not call?

_He's to be married Bella that's why_! I groaned in frustration at my inner monolog because she normally is right.

But yet the strong desire to ignore her was evident, Besides Leah and the girls he is a strong force in my life that brings me light, he did more in one night then any man ever has for me. He listened to my thoughts, hopes and dreams he understood where I was in life and didn't judge me for it. I have Leah and the girls now but it's not the same. He gives me a sence of love and compassion, this caring man has came into my life and now is refusing to walk away begging for me to reach out to him, I've lost too many in my short time on this earth could I afford to lose an actual positive factor in my life at this point?

I finished off my coffee and headed back to my room to get changed. I slipped on a pair of dark denim low rise jeans, a camio with a banana republic blazer. Not planning on going anywhere just yet I wobbled around the house barefoot.

I heard keys jingle and the door open, I put my mug in the sink and walked out into the living room to meet Miss. Earlier Riser.

"And where did we sneak off to this lovely morning" I said creeping up on Leah.

"Jesus Christ Bella! Don't sneak up on me like that unless you want to meet the butt of my glock 45." she shrieked I laughed.

"Do you really have a gun?" I giggled.

"Don't ever sneak up on me again and you won't need to find out" she sighed hand still over her heart.

"No your so jumpy bitch because your hiding something spill" I demanded.

"I'm not" she shrugged and brushed me off.

"Bullshit" I spat.

"Fine! If you must know has asked us to be exclusive" she said shrugged pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Way to go Nick" I cheered.

"So what did you say?" I quizzed.

"Umm.. I told him it was a big step and I would think about it." she sighed gripping the counter.

"What! What in the hell did you do that for? Your obviously head over heels for this man what's the issue." I asked puzzled.

"Bella I hate to remind you constantly as others do that you are new to this but in this case I have to, you just don't know how hard juggling this lifestyle with a relationships is." she spoke

"Well, enlighten me." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"A lot of the time the men they get possessive and show up randomly at work and anyone that touches me it's a fight, they become regulars at the club to watch over me ever night. This one is a cop so I imagine things like they have been in the past times 10. They want to come get me every night to make sure I'm safe then when we both get tiered of it they always start to pressure me to quit the whole thing just ends up being possessive and controlling I'd rather not have that headache right now. He doesn't know about Braxton and even though we don't sleep together I don't think he would approve if I was to be with him so much would have to change and I'm not ready for that yet Bells" she sighed.

I came behind her and pried her death grip on the counter off and hugged her. It's gonna be fine you will figure it out" I said releasing her.

"I'm going to say my piece and then leave you to make your own decisions, Maybe Sweetie… change is good, maybe you can go back to school get into something serious with him and start a new life, a better life one a girl like you has always deserved." I told her.

"My head hurts" she replied putting her head in her hands.

"There's no rush don't hurt yourself just think about all your options and what I said, I gotta run, I have a meeting with Aro and things are looking considerably good." I winked as I made my exit.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~STLL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next few days flew by quick, the charges where just about dropped, thank god. It was officially day four and my nerves where a complete wreck. Do I call in the morning? Afternoon? What time? What if he doesn't answer? What if he forgot about me? What if he changed his mind? I asked myself all these questions as I paced the floor. _Just fucking call Bella what do you have to lose?! Hmm.. I don't know maybe just my last shred of dignity?_

I don't even know what I'm getting so worked up for I don't even know what he wants. Oh god what if he wants to offer me extra cash like a real prostitute? What if he wants to meet again will I go? that's a stupid

question of course I would because I'm a horrible person. _Fuck it I'm dialing before I talk myself out of it!_

With shaky hands I pulled out his card and dialed the number the phone rang four times I was just about to lose my nerve and hang up the phone then I heard,

"Cullen" his strong firm voice answered.

"Umm…" I squeaked.

"Hello?" she asked..

"Umm… is this Ca…Carlisle?" I stammered.

"One second" he said, I heard a lot of shuffling and a door shut.

"Is this my beautiful Nevaeh?" his whole tone changed.

"It's me" I whispered, I heard him hit a huge sigh.

"I was afraid you weren't going to call me" he chuckled.

"I almost didn't" I admitted.

"Well I'm glad you did" he replied.

"Me too, its good to hear your voice" I confessed.

"It's always a pleasure to hear yours" he replied.

It was agonizingly quiet for a few moments so I broke the ice,

"Soo…." I quizzed not knowing what else to say.

"This is painfully more awkward then it should be" he laughed.

"I agree" I chuckled.

"That tells me its been four days too long since I've seen my angel and that must change if where going to be relaxed around each other don't you think so" he asked.

"I do, it would be really nice to see you" I blushed.

"Well you might be able to see me often depending on your answer to what I'm about to asked you" he spoke.

"What?" I questioned.

"I told you when I left you I had an idea and I do and everything is up to you." he warned.

"Okay what is it?" I bit my lips nervously anticipating his question.

"Well, I am CFO of a publishing company Cullen Publishing's and our CEO needs a new assistant you being my personal assistant would be to obvious but his is about to go on maternity leave she has about 2 weeks to teach you the ropes.

We normally don't hire non college graduates nor people with no experience but I can pull some strings that stay between us." he told me. He's going on telling me about the job and the description and what my duties would be and I'm just in a fog. A real job at a publishing company? And Cullen publishing's! How could I not recognize his last name when I met him gosh I feel like an idiot.

"Bella…Bella!" he said to get my attention.

"Sorry I'm just a little overwhelmed, I can't believe your offering me all of this yet I have nothing to give in return" I sighed.

"That's where your wrong my pretty girl, you have your time, that's all I want. I won't pressure you about anything physical I told you Bella all decisions are in your hands, if you just want a friendship I can settle for just seeing you and being able to talk to you everyday I am at the office.

"Carlisle…" I sighed.

"Just say yes Bella" he pleaded.

"I…"

"Bella just say yes" he whispered.

"I have to see you again this is the only way I know how I can't let you get away from me." he told me.

"I will think about it" I said softly.

"That's better" he sighed.

"If you want the job you have four days to go up there accept, have the tour, and meet everyone, you must be there before three o'clock on Tuesday or your out" he told me.

"Okay" I nodded.

"I have to go Bella, but it was so nice hearing your voice sweet girl and I hope I get to hear it everyday in the near future." he remarked.

"Goodbye Carlisle" I said hanging up.

I threw my cell phone along with my body down on the couch closed my eyes and groaned.

Should I go? What do I have to lose?

But the girls! I can't leave the girls, not just yet I just got here their the closest thing I have to family I can't leave them yet.

I closed my eyes pondering my decision I have a confession to make to Leah I hope she's not too mad about me not telling her sooner because right now I need my best friends advice.

A/N: Okay first I want to start off saying I respect SLG inher last review because unlike others he had the gutts to tell me her opinon and not anonymously so you get total respect on that not. This is how she feels and I'm wondering who feels the same:

**chapter was a killer for me (in a bad way:/) because Carlisle? I mean think about it... He's old enough to be her father and she's attracted to him... And she was raped repeatedly by her father. Sooo...can you see were I'm going with this? The age similarity, her father being her only sexual experience thus leading to her attraction AND willingness to 's a different kind of disturbing from what you've write about soooo far for me. **

Okay nd this is what I responded to her because if you do feel this way I'd love to give you some clarity.

**Okay, i respect your feelings but my stories you got to look a little bit deeper than the surface. 1st off Carlisle isn't her fathers age nowhere close, her father was around 42 years of age where Carlisle just turned 32 the legal age to run for Senator. Bella is about to be 18 actually i think she turned 18 already actualy she might be creeping on 19. yes it is an age gap but Edward is about 27 in the story so everyone's her senior but also keep in mind the looks of the Cullen family, everyone appears to be slightly younger than they are aswell. Also Edward is Carlisle Cousin not adoptive father or any of that mumbo jumbo. Now also, after being raped repeatedly by your father that messes with you emotionally, she has never had anyone there to be a positive male in her life to treat her nice. Edward did but he keep appearing and disappearing. Carlisle made her feel safe and after dramatic things happen to you you long for and cling to something or someone that brings you security. That night he made her feel safe and warm she's young so very vulnerable and susceptible to fall into the wrong thing which was sleeping with him. But he brought the sense of security making her more than willing to "let him take care of her" After such a Jaded past Bella is going to make tons of mistakes because she hasn't been taught better. **

**Okay so there's a little bit of insight to how my minds working hope it cleared somethings up for those confused Review, love to hear what you think ofrfeel about the chapter or this authors not :3 ~MissFJU~**


End file.
